Aur ac Arian
by VenusHalation
Summary: [Fics do Mês VênusxKunzite] Série de drabbles, ficlets e one shots sem ligação nenhuma inspirados por temas diários em alguns dias de outubro de 2018. Aur ac Arian significa "Ouro e Prata" em Galês.
1. Constância

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a primeira pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 1: Constância.  
_**

 _"We just try to keep those secrets in the light_  
 _But if they find out, will it all go wrong?_  
 _And heaven knows, no one wants it to."_  
 _Friends - Ed Sheeran_

 **Indiferença**

Endymion chamou o general para uma conversa particular em seu quarto. Era fim de tarde, seus afazeres do dia estavam quase completos e ele estava cansado, mas um chamado do príncipe, ainda era um chamado do príncipe.

Quando Kunzite entrou no aposento, o rapaz de cabelos escuros fechou a porta rapidamente e respirou fundo, mostrando certo nervosismo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – O general franziu o cenho, notando a agonia do outro.

\- Tenho algo para lhe contar, – o príncipe trazia uma expressão suplicante – mas vai ter que me prometer que vai guardar segredo.

\- Mestre... – O tom de aviso era desesperador, conhecia bem as habilidades de teimosia do seu príncipe.

\- Prometa! – O jovem deu alguns passos para trás, colocando a mão atrás da pesada cortina vermelha que emoldurava a janela enorme do quarto.

\- Certo, eu prometo – deu de ombros, não poderia ser tão ruim.

Endymion puxou a cortina vermelha que cobria parte da porta que dava para a saída da varanda e ali, olhando para ele, estava a a criatura mais pálida que Kunzite já havia visto na vida. Tudo nela era branco: das vestimentas, até o cabelo. E se não fossem os olhos azuis, expressivos e assustados – que chegavam a destacar tamanha era a cor etérea que ela trazia – ele iria jurar que era uma boneca de cera que estava ali, refletindo fracamente as luzes do aposento como se tivesse luz própria.

\- O que é essa... Coisa? – Estava embasbacado demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

\- Eu não sou uma coisa! Eu sou uma garota, não vê? – Ela mostrou a língua e se escondeu atrás do príncipe.

\- Essa é Serenity, – Endymion deu um passo para o lado e a apresentou como se fosse algo completamente natural – ela é a princesa da lua.

Foi dessa forma desajeitada e assustadora que o general conheceu o grande amor de seu mestre. De início, foi de total desacordo com o romance, mas quando percebeu que era inútil continuar lutando contra o sentimento poderoso que unia os dois, guardou o segredo com a condição de que ele manteria uma escolta pesada enquanto o casal estivesse junto.

Rei e rainha estariam fora por algumas semanas, deixando as partes privativas do castelo livres para os amantes e seu tutor. Era noite, a luz da lua banhava as rosas vermelhas nos jardins – as favoritas do príncipe – e o som de cigarras era o único que Endymion e Serenity escutavam entre uma conversa e outra enquanto estavam caminhando de mãos dadas no jardim privado da realeza. Kunzite observava tudo de longe, sempre atento e com profundo tédio, desejando em seu íntimo, que essa paixão adolescente morresse logo.

O clarão dourado passou muito rápido pelo general, mesmo assim, ele ainda conseguiu interceptar o invasor no meio do caminho.

Um choque de metal ressoou fazendo, até mesmo, as cigarras e grilos se calarem. O jovem casal assustado - Serenity fortemente abraçada a Endymion que a segurava como se fosse o bem mais precioso da sua vida - tinha Kunzite como barreira, cruzando sua lâmina contra outra pertencente a uma das mulheres mais impressionantes que qualquer ser vivo poderia ter visto em vida. Tudo nela era dourado, dos cabelos a pele reluzente ao olhar que parecia ouro derretido. Endymion olhava a garota, quase uma cabeça mais baixa que Kunzite, o encarando com vigor, o príncipe jurou para si que se pudesse existir eletricidade entre eles, a expressão furiosa que trocavam seria altamente explosiva.

\- Venus, abaixe a espada, já! – Serenity ordenou com seriedade.

\- Saia daqui antes que eu tenha que fazê-la ver uma carnificina! – Alertou a guerreira.

\- Eles não estão me fazendo mal, estou inteira! – Retrucou apontando para si. - Eles são...

\- Eu sei muito bem quem são!

\- V-chan… Por favor - Serenity deixou os braços do príncipe e se aproximou da guerreira.

Venus suspirou fundo e compadeceu, o brilho dourado sumindo, os olhos assumindo a coloração azul. Ela escorregou sua lâmina para baixo – o que não fez Kunzite deixar a posição de ataque até que ele tivesse certeza que a arma estivesse na bainha – e ouviu cuidadosamente tudo que a princesa lunar tinha a dizer.

\- Certo, mas ele vigia ele – apontou alternando entre os dois homens presentes. – Eu vigio você.

\- Oh, Venus, - Serenity se jogou em seus braços – você é a melhor!

Kunzite e Venus passaram a conviver constantemente. Por vários dias e noites, eles se viram obrigados a esperar que o casal se cansasse ou, como acontecia por vezes, eram os protetores quem se cansavam e davam o veredito de ir embora. E, durante esse período de convivência, eram estritamente profissionais, mantinham a distância necessária ao trabalho que desempenhavam e não trocavam mais do que duas ou três palavras durante o período em que estavam juntos, geralmente era um "boa noite" bem polido.

Naquela noite, a lua estava cheia, a luz prateada tornando quase desnecessário o uso das lamparinas de óleo dos jardins pessoais do príncipe. O general estava sentado escorado em uma árvore, observando, ao longe, o casal de pombinhos que fazia um piquenique a luz do luar e ele, sem emoção, olhava para frente enquanto revirava um pedaço de palha na boca.

\- Eles são uma gracinha juntos – Venus o abordou de surpresa, surgindo em sua frente.

\- Não acho que uma futura guerra intergaláctica vai ser interrompida quando virem os dois juntos só por serem uma gracinha – tentou esconder o susto, olhando para cima.

\- Ao menos o general concorda.

\- É.

\- O senhor não fala muito, não é? – Sentou ao lado dele, casualmente.

\- Só o estritamente necessário, milady - deu de ombros e pegou o pedaço de palha da boca para brincar com ele entre os dedos.

\- Sei… Então, o que seria estritamente necessário?

\- Por que está tentando conversar comigo?

\- Ok, você me pegou - Venus deu de ombros e sorriu sinceramente. - Serenity disse que deveríamos tentar ser amigos.

\- Endymion disse o mesmo – concordou sem muita emoção.

\- Bom, vamos começar direito, eu sou Sailor Venus – estendeu uma das mãos para ele. - Pode me chamar de "você", sem milady.

\- General Kunzite – virou-se para apertar a mão da moça. - "Você" também está bom pra mim.

Anteriormente ele não havia reparado, - até porque nunca tinham se falado muito - mas ela era diferente da princesa lunar etérea que conhecera meses atrás. Enquanto a lunar era uma calmaria branca, ela era intensamente dourada, até mesmo a pele dela parecia ter pequenos grãos de ouro que refletiam contra a luz. Questionou por alguns segundos se, como a princesa brilhava intensamente a luz do luar, a guardiã brilharia intensamente no sol.

\- Todo mundo na lua é exótico assim? – Ele perguntou sem pensar.

\- Exótico? – Ela franziu a testa, achando graça da pergunta.

\- É, brilhante... – Alternou o olhar entre a princesa e a senshi.

\- Brilhante? - Riu, mas logo deixou o sorriso morrer quando percebeu que ele falava muito sério.

\- É.

\- Bom, não - respondeu dando de ombros. Venus deixou os olhos caminharem pelo o rosto enigmático do shitennou.

Kunzite era, de longe, o homem mais sério que Venus já vira na vida. Em semanas, ela nunca o vira perder a postura ou sequer sorrir. Ele era aquele monotonia constante e, pela primeira vez, ela não sabia exatamente como ler alguém, principalmente alguém do sexo masculino.

Tentava encontrar nas nuances o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas aquele olhar tempestuoso, naquele momento, estava com o cenho levemente franzido, como se absorvesse a informação que ela acabara de lhe dar. Ele era indecifrável.

Venus pegou-se olhando mais atentamente para o general, mais especificamente, para o cabelo dele.

\- Você não tem nenhum grau de parentesco com alguém da lua, tem? – analisou o rosto dele, até que era bem bonito.

\- Hein?

\- Bom, que eu saiba, você também não é muito comum para os padrões terrestres, sabe... Seu cabelo, o dela... – apontou para Serenity ao longe.

\- Ah, isso… Não que eu saiba – se deu conta da semelhança de repente. - E eu não brilho.

Kunzite continuou sua habitual guarda silenciosa. Graças ao comentário da Venusiana, ele começou a devanear sobre como, desde criança, tinha aquele cabelo prateado e, certa vez quando pequeno, ouvira tanto das outras crianças sobre o "defeito" que ele simplesmente só queria sair de casa usando turbantes. Foi tão traumático que ele só passou a se orgulhar quando a mãe lhe disse que amava o cabelo dele.

Venus permaneceu sentada ao lado dele, sem fazer muito contato visual.

\- De onde você veio? - Venus brincava com a grama distraidamente.

\- De um reino no meio do deserto.

\- Não sente falta de lá?

\- Não - Kunzite suspirou e levantou. - Olha, você não precisa se obrigar a tentar ser minha amiga - Ele se livrava de um pouco de grama nas calças quando foi capturado pela risada da mulher ainda sentada no chão.

\- Você, realmente, não tem filtro, não é? - Ela se levantou, ainda rindo, graciosamente e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha - eu não estou forçando nada, você realmente me intriga, general.

\- O que você quer dizer com "não ter filtro"?

\- Bom, basicamente, você realmente não liga para quem eu sou ou o que eu faço desde que ele - apontou para o príncipe - esteja seguro. Quer dizer, você foi bem direto em tudo o que disse, sem dar a mínima para o que poderia acontecer caso eu não gostasse da resposta. Sabe quantas pessoas me tratam assim no universo?

\- Desculpe se a ofendi, milady.

\- Ofender? - Venus gargalhou novamente - é preciso bem mais do que isso para eu me sentir ofendida. E eu disse, sem "milady".

\- Então…

\- Acho que gosto dessa sua constância em lidar com as coisas - deu de ombros.

\- O quer dizer com "constância"?

\- Se seu rei está bem, então, está tudo bem para você, certo? Olha, não tem nada de especial em estar na minha frente ou da minha princesa. Você não liga, você só quer manter Endymion seguro, manter seu dever. Isso é admirável!

\- Obrigado? - Kunzite questionou sem obter resposta.

\- Não tem de quê - Venus sorriu genuinamente.

Kunzite observou o rosto alegre da princesa venusiana e, pela primeira vez em anos, se permitiu sorrir para alguém. Talvez, mas só talvez, por culpa dela, aquela constante máscara de indiferença, havia caído. 

* * *

**_N/A: Começou, gente!  
Tão feliz por mais um mês VK que vocês nem sabem.  
Esse fic. foi bem no improviso, desculpa a falta de descrições melhores e tal. Eu, realmente, não tinha muita ideia de como as coisas iam acontecer eu só... Fui escrevendo e resultou nisso.  
Prometo que nos outros dias vão ter coisas mais legais 8D  
Além disso, tem fic. desse mês lindo também da Pandora Imperatrix e da Ayashi Purple ou seja: se você gosta de Venus e Kunzite já pode estar indo no ID delas e lendo pq aqui o negócio é assim: triplamente maravilhoso! s2_**


	2. Despedidas

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a segunda pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 2: Despedidas.  
_**

 _"Who knows where the cold wind blows_  
 _I ask my friends, but, nobody knows_  
 _Who am I to believe in love_  
 _Oh, love ain't no stranger."_  
 _Love Ain't No Stranger - Whitesnake_

 **Poderes**

Venus estava sentada em uma pedra, usava um dos joelhos como apoio para o braço, onde descansava a cabeça, enquanto a perna solta balançava para frente e para trás em um ritmo preguiçoso. Pouco a frente dela, envolvido por uma luz branca, fraca e que fazia as folhas da clareira rodopiarem, estava Kunzite. O cabelo solto e desgrenhado, seguindo o ritmo desgovernado do vento em volta dele, o tronco nu exibindo as dezenas de cicatrizes mais claras que a pele bronzeada e molhado como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma tempestade. Ele estava ofegante, o olhar duro e tão fixo que ela jurava que se ele forçasse mais um pouco, as sobrancelhas dele se uniriam. O corpo do shitennou inteiro tremia, da cabeça aos pés, e ela soube que ele estava beirando o esgotamento.

\- Você precisa se esforçar mais - Venus levantou a cabeça, apenas achando aquilo tudo muito chato.

\- Eu estou tentando! - Gritou, ou pelo menos tentou, a voz dele era um fiapo rouco.

\- Não o suficiente - pulou da pedra para ficar de pé e circular o rapaz.

Para Venus, aquilo era infinitamente monótono. Ele era apenas um mortal, um reles, infeliz e desinteressante, embora portador de magia, terrestre mortal.

Se Serenity não tivesse insistido tanto, ela nem estaria ali, mas a princesa olhara para ela com "aquele jeito" e pediu pelo menos uma chance para explicar. Serenity disse a ela, quando Venus finalmente cedeu ao olhar pidão, que o príncipe e os generais dele eram diferentes e que ela era capaz de sentir a magia fluindo, e não qualquer magia, era magia muito poderosa e antiga.

Em um primeiro momento, Venus recusou veemente a informação. Mas, então, veio mais um vez a súplica: Serenity implorou por uma chance de provar que eles podiam fazer aquilo, afinal, magia era tudo que dividia o mundo de Serenity e de Endymion. Era por causa desse pequeno detalhe que eles não poderiam ficar juntos, ela era uma princesa imortal, Endymion era… Comum demais. Um habitual terráqueo sem nada especial, fadado a uma vida breve e ordinária. Mas ele ter traços de magia, os homens dele terem traços de magia, isso mudava tudo. Era a luz no fim do túnel para Serenity e Endymion, era a esperança na qual eles podiam se agarrar para ficar juntos, logo, bastava que Endymion e os Shitennou aprendessem a controlar o poder.

Venus achou engraçado como sua princesa era boba.

Sim, boba.

Pensar que qualquer mortal tivesse magia era loucura, ainda mais vindo Terra. Na verdade, era impossível. Então aceitou verificar se a magia existia e concordou, com muita certeza de que Serenity estava delirando, que treinaria um dos generais do príncipe caso sentisse a magia que Serenity sentia. Para tornar o acordo ainda mais interessante e divertido, ofereceu uma senshi por cabeça.

Bastou olhar o general Kunzite pela primeira vez e ela sentiu vontade de se jogar dentro de uma cratera lunar.

Os outros poderiam até se passar por homens comuns, mas ele… Nada nele era comum a terráqueos, da pele bronzeada, aos olhos de prata derretida, até o último fio de cabelo claro como o luar. Ele podia ser qualquer coisa, menos completamente humano. Uma mistura, talvez, não seria a primeira vez que um filho perdido de um lunar forasteiro era encontrado andando por ali.

O fato é que Venus fora surpreendida: havia magia. Ela podia ver fluindo nos cinco do príncipe aos generais, magia bruta e primitiva, como tudo que existia naquele planeta. A princesa estava certa e Venus detestava admitir isso. Mais ainda, detestava ter aceitado o acordo. Aceitar aquele trato com a princesa não apenas a arrastava para aquela cilada como colocava suas irmãs naquilo e, ela sabia, Jupiter, Mars e Mercury não iam gostar nadinha de saber o que as aguardava. E, sem nenhuma surpresa, elas odiaram. Mas trato era trato e Venus, como líder, manteve sua palavra.

Serenity separou os pares (essa foi uma das regras do trato). A princesa ensinaria Endymion, Mars estaria com Jadeite, Jupiter faria par com Nephrite e Mercury treinaria Zoisite. A líder senshi fora designada a cuidar de Kunzite, o que nem era uma surpresa tão grande, afinal, os dois eram os líderes e Serenity acreditava que eles manterem uma boa relação era essencial para o futuro reino utópico que ela sonhava em construir com Endymion.

Se Serenity e Endymion gastaram as últimas semanas apenas treinando magia, ninguém era capaz dizer, mas Venus tinha certeza que não era bem essa mágica que eles andavam treinando e que eles serem uma dupla de treinamento era bem conveniente.

De qualquer forma, ela estava ali presa a esse treinamento que já durava três semanas, que não era nada divertido e com aquele cara. E a julgar pela reação das irmãs, elas estavam progredindo tanto quanto ela.

Kunzite, que tinha magia de luz e ar, precisava ser lapidado como um diamante bruto, mas o poder dele era tão rebelde, tão difícil de domar, que Venus desejaria mil vezes ter aceitado a fúria das irmãs sobre ela a continuar com aquele treinamento.

\- Você tem que sentir - Venus disse a ele - É parte de você, como qualquer outra parte do seu corpo, deixe fluir… Tente fazer com que pare lentamente. Você é dono do seu poder, não ele o seu.

Era fácil para ela falar em sentir, tinha recebido ajuda para controlar aquilo a vida inteira, Kunzite pensou pensou.

O general apertou a mandíbula e a fitou em um desafio mudo. Ele não conseguia emitir qualquer som naquele momento, toda a sua força vital estava em tentar controlar o redemoinho de vento ao redor dele e a sensação era como de se auto-flagelar. Cada vez que ele perdia o controle de si, uma chicotada do vento o açoitava, cada toque de luz queimava a sua pele, era a magia de Kunzite contra ele, um inimigo implacável e que só ele podia deter.

Ele queria mais do que tudo, naquele momento, conseguir.

Primeiro porque durante toda a vida lutara contra si, bastava perder o controle que a magia aparecia, precisou de muitos anos para reprimir os sentimentos e se tornar aquele homem apático e nada emocional. Segundo, porque o príncipe pediu para ele que o fizesse. Terceiro, porque não aguentava mais a arrogância de Venus ao olhar para ele daquela forma que dizia que ele era só mais um mortal ínfimo e sem importância e ele não suportava isso.

Tudo doía, os poderes tão opostos de sensações na pele o faziam querer gritar. Mas Kunzite não daria o prazer de reclamar para ela, isso nunca. Havia decidido acatar cada palavra e comando que viesse da líder lendária das guerreiras da lua.

Ele sentiu a pele congelar ao toque do vento, explodiu em luz, e sentiu o chamuscar na pele. O redemoinho parou, ele caiu de joelhos, restos de folha e grama acompanhando sua descida ao chão, a respiração irregular, mas sem tirar os olhos dela nem por nenhum segundo.

\- Nada mal - ela olhou, batendo os cílios preguiçosamente. Ele soube que afirmação era uma mentira.

Kunzite encarou a mulher, que agora levantava da pedra onde estava sentada, caminhando em sua direção, a expressão entediada continuava marcando o belo rosto até ela se abaixar para ficar na mesma altura do homem ajoelhado.

\- Nos vemos na semana que vem, treine sozinho quando puder - Venus sorriu de lado. Era um desafio, então.

E então, em um estalar de brilho dourado, ela sumiu no ar.

Sem se despedir, como em todas as outras vezes. Kunzite não ligava.

* * *

Venus tinha que admitir: apesar do progresso lento das primeiras semanas, ele havia melhorado um pouco. Kunzite era determinado e, apesar do poder complicado de dominar, com certeza ele treinava sozinho.

Muito disciplinado.

Além disso, Venus já tinha admitido para si que ele era bem bonito também, mas isso não importava tanto, não naquelas circunstâncias. Talvez, em outro momento, ela poderia muito bem ter aproveitado para brincar com ele.

Ao longo do treinamento que se seguia, ela começara a agradecer pelo entediante general shitennou. Pelos relatos de suas irmãs, as coisas não estavam sendo fáceis. Com exceção de Serenity, - que jurava que aqueles estavam sendo os melhores dias da vida dela - as outras tinham seus problemas com os outros três.

Mars se queixava da insolência de Jadeite. Pelos relatos da senshi, ele era um cara que se divertia imensamente com a irritação dela o que a deixava mais nervosa ainda.

Mercury não parava de dizer que Zoisite a questionava o tempo inteiro. Uma batalha de lógica e sabedoria com a qual ela estava aprendendo a lidar.

Jupiter não estava muito feliz com o comportamento explosivo de Nephrite. O homem era intenso, ela relatara que eles haviam batido de frente várias vezes, isso era difícil até mesmo para ela que era pura força.

Fora os olhares desafiadores, Venus não tinha muito o que reclamar de Kunzite. Ele era um aluno excepcional e aplicado, ou seja: chato. Afinal, ela nem podia reclamar direito dele durante os momentos em que se encontravam com as amigas.

Naquele dia, ela o havia levado para o topo de um penhasco tão alto que, certamente, muitos homens ignorantes poderiam dizer que aquela era a borda do mundo.

Havia cheiro de maresia, vento batia selvagem e tão forte que era possível ouvir a corrente cortando o ar ruidosamente e o barulho das ondas, quebrando nas pedras logo abaixo de onde os dois estavam, não tornava o ambiente mais amigável.

\- Quero que essa ventania toque minha pele como leve brisa de verão - Venus sentou na ponta do penhasco, sem medo algum - e quero sentir o calor da luz do sol como um cobertor aconchegante.

"Acho bom que se controle muito bem, não quero andar por aí cheia de cortes ou queimaduras como você."

Kunzite arregalou os olhos. Já haviam treinado muitas coisas, em muitos lugares, mas deixar que sua magia a tocasse?

Um problema maior ainda, que deixasse a magia chegar perto dela naquele lugar onde ele sentia que uma grande parte dos seus poderes gritava como a força da natureza que eram. Poder bruto. Ele não poderia… Talvez não conseguisse controlar.

\- Não posso fazer isso - aqueles olhos desafiadores, a única parte dele que a deixava irritadiça.

\- Olhe, eu sei que parece assustador, mas você entende que entender que a magia vai responder aos sentimentos e se você não quiser me machucar, isso não vai acontecer. Está bem?

\- Não posso - ele engoliu seco.

\- Você pode e _vai_ fazer - Venus ordenou, olhando por cima dos ombros.

\- Não - arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Não, eu não vou.

\- Certo.

E Venus se desfez em luz dourada. E ele sabia que aquele treino havia acabado antes mesmo de começar.

* * *

\- Quem ele pensa que é? - Venus andava de um lado para o outro no enorme cômodo de cristal.

Artêmis olhava a sua princesa, o gato balançava o rabo preguiçosamente, enquanto lambia a pata dianteira deitado em um dos travesseiros da ampla cama de lençóis claros que, no momento, estavam revirados.

\- Achei que suas queixas sobre ele ser obediente e aplicado demais tornavam tudo muito chato, - Artêmis lambia uma pata, despreocupado - agora que ele desobedeceu você fica brava?

\- Isso não invalida minha reclamação!

\- Se ele obedece, você reclama. Se ele não obedece, você reclama - o gato soltou uma risadinha baixa. - Estou começando a sentir pena do pobre rapaz.

\- Por Selene, Artemis, não comece a defendê-lo!

\- Não estou - ele saltou graciosamente para o chão. - De qualquer forma, quem fez um acordo com a princesa foi você. Talvez ela não fique feliz quando souber que não houve treino hoje.

\- Observe eu me importar com Serenity sabendo ou não - Venus se jogou na cama e cobriu os olhos com o antebraço.

No fundo, ela sorria: finalmente teria algo para contar nas reuniões sem parecer monótona. Ela ia adorar brincar com ele.

* * *

Aparentemente, nos dias que se seguiram, Venus havia desistido daquela ideia de ir para o penhasco, mas isso não queria dizer que as coisas ficaram mais fáceis para Kunzite. Ele percebeu que, depois daquele episódio de insubordinação por parte dele, ela havia começado a testá-lo das mais diversas formas durantes os treinamentos.

Venus obrigou o general a testar todos os limites do próprio corpo e mente, e ele o fez repetidamente sem contestar. Ele evitou, até mesmo, os olhares de desafio que geralmente lançava na direção da venusiana.

Venus percebeu que tudo voltara a ficar tedioso de novo, então, ela começou a testar algumas coisas novas: tudo que envolvia que o poder de Kunzite a tocasse, era um motivo para ele grunhir, praguejar, olhar feio, suar frio e quaisquer outra emoção negativa e, obviamente, era um motivo para Kunzite não fazê-lo.

Muitas poucas foram as vezes em que ele se atrevia a aceitar as ordens de usar o poder nela e, cada vez que isso acontecia, a magia se manifestava em brisas frescas e poderosas e toques de luz cálida e reconfortante.

Isso ficava interessante a cada dia.

Ela podia ver, a cada final de treino, pouco antes da despedida - que nunca acontecia, de fato - que estava muito além de machucar a senshi principal da princesa da lua. Aquele olhar desafiador… Havia algo ali e ela ia descobrir o que.

E lá estavam os dois subordinados, de volta ao penhasco.

\- Você está brincando? - Kunzite olhou para o horizonte, os olhos presos na imensidão.

\- Achou que ia fugir? - Venus caminhou graciosamente para a beirada - vamos lá, você sabe exatamente o que tem que fazer.

\- Não.

Kunzite sentiu a força da natureza em volta dele explodir e ele já não podia mais distinguir tão bem o que era dele e o que era do mundo. Como ele controlaria?

\- Vamos lá, general, qual é o seu problema?

\- Não vou fazer isso!

\- Você tem controlado os seus poderes muito bem, não faça birra como uma criança mimada com medo de me machucar!

\- Você não entende!

\- O que, então, eu não entendo? - Venus olhou por cima do ombro. - Se você não quer me machucar, então não o faça!

\- Eu não quero machucar você!

\- Sua magia responde aos seus sentimentos, já disse isso. Então, faça um esforço e não me machuque. A menos que é isso que você deseja, lá no fundo e eu não te culparia por isso, sabe?

"Eu sei exatamente que não estamos exatamente do mesmo lado, Kunzite, mas eu sei me defender muito bem eu não sou uma garotinha frágil como as do seu mundo e, pode apostar, se você estragar qualquer fio de cabelo meu eu vou…"

O vento gelado cortou o ar e fez a pele de Venus arrepiar. Em seguida, feixes de luz a atingiram, mas não era aquele calor amistoso, não. Ardia de uma forma prazerosa, como a carícia de um amante.

Então ela se virou por completo e encarou os olhos tempestuosos de Kunzite com um brilho quase animalesco. Não era raiva, insubordinação ou teimosia. Aquilo era desejo, compreeendeu.

Ele não queria tocá-la por isso. Os poderes eram uma extensão dele mesmo e ali, onde era muito concentrado, era mais difícil de controlar. Venus sorriu maliciosamente. Aquilo, sim, era muito mais interessante do qualquer outra coisa que havia acontecido antes.

\- Acho que entendi - Venus caminhou até ele, passos preguiçosos e calculados. - Tem medo de mim.

\- Não tenho medo de você - engoliu seco e Venus observou o pomo de adão dele acompanhar o movimento que entregava a mentira.

\- É, tem razão - Venus esticou a mão e colocou a pontas dos dedos na bochecha dele, que fechou os olhos e forçou o maxilar como se tentasse obrigar o corpo a parar de sentir o que sentia. - Tem medo disso.

Venus se colocou na ponta dos pés e, sem aviso, escorregou a mão para a nuca do general. Kunzite, já com a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo sem freio, tentou evitar o que ele considerava o maior erro que poderia cometer, mas foi tarde demais quando os lábios dela já estavam nos seus.

O mundo explodiu em vento e luz e Venus sentiu cada toque da brisa, das fagulhas e, para bem ou para o mal, sentiu também o calor das mãos dele em si e ela sabia, de alguma forma, que havia subestimado Kunzite e que ele estava certo.

Céus, ele estava certo.

Não podia sacrificar tudo só por diversão, por uma brincadeira, por melhor e mais interessante que aquele jogo parecesse.

Venus o afastou, ele a soltou sem protestar encarando aqueles olhos azuis perturbadores que, agora, tinham estampados a compreensão e, ao mesmo tempo, o horror.

\- Eu não queria…. - Kunzite praguejou algo inaudível e passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Desculpe.

A venusiana levou uma das mãos aos lábios. A cabeça ainda girando pelo misto de prazer e culpa. Aquela brincadeira havia ido longe demais, até mesmo para Venus.

Ela o encarou com seriedade e sumiu no ar em sua habitual luz dourada.

Sem se despedir, como sempre. Mas dessa vez, foi difícil vê-la ir sem dizer nada.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Aos 45 do segundo tempo!  
Eu passei um dia de cão. Acho que comi algo estragado ontem e, meu prêmio, foi passar muito mal o dia todo! 8D_**  
 _ **Essa fic. tava escrita pelas metade (assim como 90 por cento das fics pra esse mês VK) e, só pra não deixar de postar eu fiz um final meio bosta pra ela.**_  
 _ **Cês me desgurpe.  
Quando eu comecei a escrever ela, eu queria fugir um pouco dessa lance das despedidas durante as várias vidas deles, sabe?  
Acabou saindo essa coisa doida aí da V não gostar de dar tchau pq se acha boa demais pra isso e, olha só, cair no charme do bonitão -q  
É isso. Eu to TENTANDO não falhar. lol**_


	3. Circo

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a terceira pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 3: Circo_**

 _"One day I'll fly away leave all this to yesterday_  
 _Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day_  
 _When dreaming ends?"  
One day I'll fly away - Moulin Rouge  
_

 **Aprendiz**

A vida de um banqueiro era ocupada e desinteressante. Saitou não havia desejado nunca seguir os mesmos passos do pai, mas quando o homem havia morrido, vítima de uma doença repentina, Saitou havia sido obrigado a dar seguimento aos negócios da família.

O rapaz pouco havia saído da adolescência quando precisou assumir as responsabilidades do banco. Não foi nada fácil no começo: anos entre idas e vindas a reuniões, horas e semanas perdidas entre viagens em carruagens nada confortáveis, tudo isso tentando lidar com a perda do pai, a responsabilidade pela irmã somado a entender cada gráfico e palavra ensinadas pelos tutores e, ainda, permanecer dando continuidade ao bom trabalho do pai nos negócios.

Saitou deixara de viver. Ele dormia cansado e acordava mais cansado ainda.

Naquela manhã, encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os olhos marcados por olheiras profundas, a barba por fazer, o cabelo que há muito não cortava, - estava enorme - ele, definitivamente, estava exausto. E mesmo sendo um jovem adulto, ele podia jurar, que parecia ser um idoso. Ainda mais com a cabeça cheia de cabelos brancos. Um desastre.

Colocou os dedos na testa e massageou, suspirando.

Mais um dia, então.

Lavou o rosto, fez a barba com a navalha e penteou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Pegou a calça, camisa e colete perfeitamente engomados e colocou como um ritual em cada movimento preciso e delicado, como se tivesse medo de amassar a vestimenta. Se olhou no espelho novamente parecia mais com um banqueiro bem sucedido. Ainda se sentindo velho e cansado, mas bem sucedido.

Colocou ambas as mãos na pia antes de balançar a cabeça em negação e agitar os braços para, enfim, descer para o café da manhã.

A mesa de mogno, enorme, estava com apenas três dos inúmeros lugares perfeitamente arrumados para a refeição e estes, estavam vazios. Saitou estranhou a ausência da mãe e irmã, mas sentou-se em seu lugar de costume, a ponta da mesa. Antes que pudesse abocanhar um pedaço da gorda panqueca em seu prato, sua irmã mais nova - Usagi - entrou correndo, desajeitada. Ela era um furacão de cabelo prateado, segurando o vestido de imensas camadas de tecido.

\- Isso é incrível! - A garota abriu uma das janelas.

Foi então que ele ouviu o barulho das cornetas e tambores, o som da conversa animada, o ruído das rodas de madeira e do galope de cavalos pelas ruas de paralelepipedos antes abafados pelo cômodo fechado.

\- Que diabos… - Saitou se adiantou para a janela, pronto para fechar e dar a Usagi um bom sermão, mas a vista o impediu.

Carruagens puxadas em fila por cavalos enfeitados de plumas e tecidos, uma banda marchava e tocava uma canção alegre enquanto equilibristas andavam em veículos rodas absurdas e grandes, mulheres em collants cintilantes corriam com bambolês e fitas coloridas nas mãos e faziam piruetas. Homens gigantes em pernas de pau distribuiam panfletos no ar, tudo enquanto as pessoas na rua paravam para ver e acenar, assim como os vizinhos abriam janelas e corriam para as entradas de suas casas.

De cima de uma das carruagens em movimento, um homem gritava de um antigo megafone. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme, usava uma fraque roxo de forro amarelo, um pouco gasto e amassado, ele também tinha uma cartola alta, listrada também de roxo e amarelo, e uma máscara branca - um pouco encardida - que cobria o rosto do nariz para cima e era adornada por lantejoulas da mesma cor das roupas esdrúxulas.

\- Senhoras e senhores, - a voz grave do homem soou por toda a rua - nossa tenda será esticada, o picadeiro será armado, espero que estejam preparados para receber um espetáculo de tirar o fôlego!

\- É um circo! - Usagi rodopiou pela sala. - Nós temos que ir!

\- Nós não temos nada, Usagi - Saitou passou a mão pelos cabelos da irmã - controle-se.

\- Mas… Mas… Ele disse que é de tirar o fôlego…

\- Não quer dizer que é verdade, você sabe que são só uma trupe de artistas fracassados e charlatões.

\- Por favor… - Ela fez um biquinho - você nunca me leva para nada divertido, só aqueles jantares chatos cheios de gente chata. Por favor, Saitou, só dessa vez.

\- Usagi, me desculpe, mas eu nem tenho tempo para ver um espetáculo inteiro!

\- Não precisamos ir ao espetáculo, eles vão fazer uma amostra no festival de rua, eu ouvi o moço dizer antes - Usagi juntou as mãos para a implorar. - E é domingo, domingo o banco nem abre! Eu juro, você me leva para comer um algodão doce, entrar em algumas barracas e nós vamos embora. Por favor!

\- Usagi, eu…

\- Leve-a, filho - a mãe do rapaz entrou na sala e sentou casualmente a mesa. - Afinal, você precisa se divertir também.

\- Vai sonhando - ele respondeu e voltou para as panquecas.

* * *

E pela primeira vez em anos, Saitou saia para algo que não tinha a ver com negócios.

Lá estava ele, descendo da carruagem, dando uma gorda gorjeta ao chofer e ajudando Usagi e uma amiga - Naru, que ela insistiu em levar - a descerem do veículo. As duas garotas olharam a entrada da feira eufóricas e Saitou jurou que se Usagi apertasse seu braço com mais força, ele perderia o membro ali mesmo.

O lugar estava cheio de gente indo e vindo. Um pequeno vislumbre da feira e Saitou podia dizer exatamente o que encontrar ali: barracas com diferentes atrações, stands de doces, jogos para extorquir dinheiro dos desavisados e música de pouca qualidade. Nada muito diferente do que ele se lembrava das passagens de outros circos pela cidade.

\- Vamos logo! - Usagi soltou o braço do irmão e agarrou o da amiga, forçando Saitou a acompanhar o passo das duas mocinhas risonhas.

Compraram maçãs do amor, brincaram de derrubar latas, atirar em alvos e pescar peixes de mentirinha. Saitou ganhou uma espécie de animal de pelúcia que lembrava um gato preto para Usagi no jogo de argolas. Então, eles ouviram a banda tocar, assistiram a apresentação de um homem que dizia ser o mais forte do mundo e entraram uma barraca de espelhos que deformavam o reflexo.

Saitou havia sido um pouco cético, talvez ele precisasse mesmo se divertir e, de fato, passar um tempo com a irmãzinha e a amiga dela, tinha feito ele esquecer um pouco das pressões da vida e voltar a ser só o jovem de 21 anos que ele era.

Estavam pegando um delicioso sorvete italiano - demanda de Usagi - quando a menina deu um salto que fez o doce sujar em seu nariz.

\- Precisamos ir lá! - Usagi apontou uma pequena tenda azul-escura com estrelas prateadas e douradas de todos os tamanhos estampadas na lona. Na frente da tenda, uma placa de madeira com letras fluidas dizia "Desvendo o seu futuro: Veja sua sorte no amor."

\- Usagi, você não acredita nisso, não é? - Saitou levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Claro que acredito!

\- É só uma forma de arrancarem o seu dinheiro, sabia? - Naru respondeu, tímida.

\- Bom, ainda bem que eu sou irmã do dono do banco, não é? - Ela piscou travessa.

Saitou sorriu genuinamente, como não fazia há anos, e entregou algumas moedas na mão de Usagi.

\- Estarei esperando por vocês por aqui - colocou as mãos nos bolsos, vendo as duas garotas entrarem na tenda aos risinhos.

Saitou se sentou em um velho banco de madeira, dando mordidas na casquinha quase terminada do sorvete. Aquela tinha sido uma abençoada pausa e, claro, ele iria agradecer a Usagi por insistir tanto depois.

Pouco a frente dele, uma pequena multidão reunida parecia genuinamente impressionada, os sons de admiração eram tão altos e súbitos que atiçaram a curiosidade de Saitou. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a multidão, - tomando cuidado para manter o olhar sempre ao alcance da tenda onde Usagi se enfiara - estava curioso para saber o que estava impressionando aquelas pessoas. Ainda bem que ele era bem alto, então, não foi preciso se aproximar tanto para ver, em cima de um palco improvisado, um homem de cabelos negros vestindo um terno lavanda e uma capa, tão espafalhafatosa quanto a própria roupa, tirando um lindo coelhinho branco de dentro de sua cartola.

Um mágico. "Incrível Tuxedo", dizia a placa pendurada em letras garrafais em preto e vermelho, decorada com uma varinha mágica e uma máscara branca.

O jovem mágico de terno lavanda agradeceu os aplausos se curvando cordialmente e fez um movimento gracioso para que sua capa saísse das costas. O homem mostrou os dois lados do pesado tecido, um branco e outro lilás como sua roupa, e segurou a capa com ambas as mãos no ar.

\- Quero que contem até três comigo! - Solicitou o mágico, voltado para a platéia, essa que contou com ele em uníssono. E quando a contagem chegou ao número três, ele soltou a capa e ali estava uma das mulheres mais bonitas - talvez a mais bonita - em que Saitou já havia colocado os olhos.

Os cabelos dourados estavam presos para trás por uma fita vermelha de cetim vibrante, deixando os longos cachos fluírem pelas costas. Os olhos dela eram como o céu azul, os lábios dela estavam pintados de um vermelho escuro em contraste com a pele branca cheia de pontos de glitter dourado. As curvas do corpo da moça estavam abraçadas por um curto vestido preto de corte reto cheio de franjas cintilantes e pela meia arrastão escura. Ela era a visão do céu e Saitou havia encontrado um motivo para ficar ainda mais interessado no show.

\- Conheçam a reencarnação da deusa do amor - disse Tuxedo com um tom sensacionalista - e minha fiel assistente: Venus.

Aplausos e assovios, nada puritanos, vieram da plateia enquanto a assistente se curvava graciosamente para cumprimentar seu público com um sorriso de fazer qualquer um desestabilizar.

\- Embora vocês saibam que todo bom mágico precisa de uma excelente assistente, hoje, eu vou precisar da ajuda de mais uma pessoa - o homem pausou a fala e olhou em volta, para a multidão que acompanhava o show.

Por alguns minutos, o mágico olhou por entre algumas pessoas balançando os braços e outras se escondendo até apontar ao longe.

\- Você!

E Saitou olhou para os dois lados, confuso, quando viu o dedo enluvado em sua direção.

\- Não disfarce! E você mesmo, de cabelo branco! Venha aqui!

Um homem, que obviamente ele não conhecia, deu uma leve cotovelada no braço de Saitou e o encorajou a andar. Os passos do rapaz até o palco foram um pouco desajeitados, na verdade, ele não acreditava que tinha aceitado tão participar daquilo tão fácil. Talvez, fosse mágica.

\- Obrigado por aceitar nosso convite, senhor - Tuxedo tirou sua cartola em cumprimento. - Qual é o seu nome?

\- Saitou - respondeu timidamente.

\- Bom, senhor Saitou, eu o olhei de longe e você pareceu um jovem bem corajoso, espero não estar errado, não é?

\- Eu faço o possível - brincou, a platéia riu.

\- Que bom, pois eu precisarei de sua ajuda para uma tarefa um pouco difícil - Tuxedo acenou para a assistente, que puxou de trás de um tablado, uma grande caixa.

Saitou olhou a caixa pintada de roxo com curiosidade, mas não tanto quanto olhara para Venus, essa sim era o centro de toda a sua atenção. Próxima como estava, ela era ainda mais bonita.

Cada movimento dela era hipnotizante. Venus caminhou até caixa, abriu e se fechou lá dentro. Até isso parecia lindo: a moça com apenas cabeça e pernas de fora, em uma posição engraçada, ainda era linda.

\- Então, senhor Saitou, acha que tem a coragem necessária para me ajudar a serrar minha linda assistente? - Ele fez um movimento fluído com a capa e um serrote com ambos os lados para serem segurados, surgiu em sua mão.

Saitou compreendeu o truque que viria a seguir. Quando criança, havia visto várias vezes, em vários circos, um mágico dividir a assistente ao meio.

\- Admito que, talvez, eu prefira que a moça fique inteira, mas acho… - Saitou olhou para ela e Venus sorria. Um sorriso encantador para a platéia e, em seguida, para ele. Ela o estava encorajando? - Podemos tentar!

E o público bateu palmas e gritou. Tuxedo posicionou o serrote sobre a caixa, falou algumas palavras mágicas e fez sinal para que Saitou segurasse o outro lado da ferramenta. Então, eles começaram a "trabalhar" e a cada vai e vem do serrote, Saitou mantinha os olhos grudados nos de Venus, que retribuía com um olhar divertido e o mesmo sorriso radiante.

A platéia gritou e aplaudiu novamente quando Tuxedo e Saitou, puxando cada lado da caixa, apresentaram um lado da caixa com pernas balançando no ar e o outro com a cabeça da assistente fingindo estar impressionada.

\- Não faça essa cara, Venus - Tuxedo tinha um tom de voz brincalhão - nós vamos consertá-la! - e fez sinal para que Saitou o ajudasse a juntar as partes da caixa.

O mágico jogou a própria capa em cima da caixa, cobrindo Venus dos pés a cabeça e, mais uma vez, disse algumas palavras mágicas. Assim que uma pequena nuvem de fumaça explodiu no chão, o homem puxou a capa de volta para si e a assistente permanecia deitada na caixa.

\- Senhor Saitou, você poderia ajudar a minha assistente a sair?

\- Claro - ele se aproximou e abriu a tampa da caixa.

\- De preferência, tire-a inteira - risadas soaram da platéia.

Venus se sentou e aceitou a mão que Saitou estendia a ela para que ela saísse de dentro do objeto. Saitou podia jurar que nunca havia sentido um toque tão delicado e tão maravilhoso na vida.

E a platéia explodiu em vivas ao ver a moça descer dali inteira e se juntar ao mágico.

\- Obrigado, senhoras e senhores! - Tuxedo agradeceu, seguido da assistente que também se curvava - e claro que devemos agradecer a ajuda do senhor Saitou! - Ele aplaudiu no ar em direção ao rapaz, que entrou na brincadeira e se curvou também antes de descer do palco.

\- Espero vê-los para muito mais em nosso verdadeiro número durante o espetáculo no picadeiro - Venus falou para o público e a voz dela também fez Saitou estremecer.

Então mágico e assistente agradeceram mais uma vez antes de descerem do pequeno palco improvisado. Saitou acompanhou cada movimento até o casal entrar em uma pequena tenda improvisada.

Usagi correu em direção ao irmão e o abraçou com força.

\- Eu vi tudo - ela o sacudiu.

\- Eu só ajudei, o mágico foi quem fez tudo acontecer.

\- Não estou falando do mágico - Usagi revirou os olhos - você deveria arrumar um jeito de falar com ela.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Ah Saitou, faça-me o favor, até eu que sou lerda notei: a assistente!

\- Usagi, por favor, não imagine coisas - desviou os olhos dos da irmã, mas Saitou sabia que sua cara deveria estar vermelha como um tomate. - Vamos para casa.

* * *

Ele não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ali. Na verdade ele sabia, mas não entendia o motivo de ter aceitado uma sugestão de Usagi. Era uma segunda-feira, ele deveria estar no banco, mas Saitou estava andando no meio das diversas carroças e carruagens com as pinturas coloridas descascando procurando por aquela que ele lembrava ter os dizeres "Incrível Tuxedo".

Os trabalhadores do circo pareciam bem menos glamurosos agora de cara limpa, trabalhando em alimentar e treinar seus animais, entrando e saindo de carroças com pedaços de madeira e lona, pendurando e lavando figurinos, ensaiando as músicas e falas para seus números. Alguns se incomodaram em olhar o homem de terno alinhado caminhando em meio a bagunça dos que preparavam o picadeiro, outros estavam tão concentrados no próprio trabalho que mal o notaram ali.

Saitou se lembrava mais ou menos de onde havia visto a carruagem do Tuxedo, então, não foi difícil encontrá-la. Em um primeiro momento, não havia nenhum indicativo de que Venus estaria ali, então, ele deu a volta no veículo e ela estava lá, estendendo o vestido de franjas em um varal improvisado. Os longos cabelos presos, usando um vestido simples e o rosto livre de toda a maquiagem do dia anterior e, como se fosse impossível, ela ainda parecia mais bonita.

\- Perdido? - Venus se aproximou, secando as mãos no velho avental que usava.

\- Oh! Não! É… Desculpe! - Definitivamente, aquele não era um bom começo. Até então, ele não fazia ideia do que ia dizer a ela.

\- É um prazer vê-lo novamente, Senhor Saitou - ela tentou disfarçar o sorriso. - O que o traz aqui?

\- Bom… - Coçou a cabeça, um pouco sem graça, tentando encontrar uma desculpa plausível. - Mágica. - Idiota, pensou.

\- Parece que veio ao lugar certo.

\- Fiquei realmente impressionado ontem.

\- Gostaria que eu fosse chamar Mamoru?

\- Mamoru?

\- Ai, desculpe - levou uma das mãos a própria testa - Mamoru é o nome do "Íncrivel Tuxedo" - e desenhou aspas no ar enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Devo presumir que seu nome não é Venus, então?

\- Minako, eu me chamo Minako - e ela sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que Saitou vira desde então.

* * *

Ninguém acreditaria se não vissem ele sair andando pelas ruas em direção a confusão de tendas, mas Saitou, o dono dos negócios de uma família importante, havia se tornado aprendiz de mágico em um circo itinerante. E todos os dias, ao fim da tarde, após as longas horas de trabalho, ele ia em direção a concentração circense para tomar lições de truques com cartas, tecidos e pombinhas. Por horas, se dedicava ao confinamento da tenda do mágico e sua ajudante de palco.

O que começou como uma desculpa para ver Minako, acabou se tornando algo estranhamente prazeroso e muito divertido. Ele não imaginava que gostaria tanto de aprender truques, conversar com Mamoru e ouvir a risada de Minako preencher a tenda.

Bom, talvez ele imaginasse que iria gostar da risada dela sim, mas não imaginava que tanto. Ela era ainda mais do que uma artista circense bonita e ele havia descoberto muito com a convivência.

\- Agora embaralhe assim - Mamoru pegou as cartas com os dedos habilidosos e as misturou bem devagar para que Saitou pudesse ver como.

\- Você diz, assim? - Saitou embaralhou um pouco desajeitado.

\- Esqueceu de dizer "mestre" - O mágico levantou uma das sobrancelhas, debochado.

\- Embaralhei certo, mestre - Saitou ironizou e embaralhou mais uma vez.

\- Ora, Mamoru, você está se achando muito - Minako debochou enquanto recolhia alguns materiais de mágica do chão.

\- Eu sou seu professor e, exijo, o mínimo de respeito - jogou a cabeça para trás, para olhar a ajudante. - O mínimo é que ele me chame de mestre!

\- Com o preço que ele paga a você para ensiná-lo, ele poderia te chamar de asno, fazer você lamber os sapatos dele e, ainda, estaria tudo bem - a loira passou dando um pescotapa no amigo.

\- Um dia eu ainda te serro ao meio de verdade! - Mamoru gargalhou e puxou um pano da mão que revelou o dedo do meio apontado para ela que saiu da tenda dando a língua para Mamoru.

\- Devo anotar esse tipo de lição também, mestre? - Saitou riu, acompanhando a moça sumir atrás da lona.

\- Claro, esse tipo de mágica é sempre útil!

\- Essa eu acho que consigo aprender bem mais rápido - Saitou brincou antes de puxar do bolso, o antigo relógio dourado e verificar a hora. - Foi um prazer estar com vocês hoje de novo, mas acho que preciso ir.

\- Certo. Treine a forma de embaralhar as cartas se tiver tempo.

\- Sim, vou tentar em alguns dos intervalos do banco.

\- Chato - Mamoru estendeu a letra "a" e revirou os olhos.

\- Até mais mestre - enfatizou a palavra que fez Mamoru acenar.

Ao sair, respirou o ar da noite fresca de outono e olhou em volta e parou por um momento ali, observando a trupe de artistas. Todas aquelas pessoas, vivendo de uma forma tão diferente do que ele conhecia. Dispensavam cordialidades, eram riso e festa. Conversavam, comiam e bebiam em volta de fogueiras, sem saber certamente o que viria amanhã, apenas viajando por aí, sendo livres. Nunca a vida havia sido tão leve.

\- Você já vai? - A voz doce de Minako tirou Saitou do estupor momentâneo.

\- Minako! - Ele se atrapalhou. - Quer dizer… Oi, sim eu estava indo, mas… Eu vou!

\- Eu também fico fascinada com eles, sabe? - Ela disse sonhadora, as chamas das tochas refletindo na piscina azul dos olhos enquanto ela encarava as pessoas.

\- Impossível não se impressionar, vocês tem um dom muito especial - concluiu, sincero. - Quer dizer, vocês levam felicidade as pessoas.

\- Por isso se interessou por mágica? - Minako olhou para cima, para encontrar o rosto de Saitou virado para ela.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Minako encontrou um olhar doce e relaxado sobre ela e um meio sorriso, um pouco enigmático, se formou nos lábios dele. Ela sorriu de volta, um sorriso cheio de significado. Sem medo, mas com os dedos trêmulos, Saitou acariciou uma das bochechas dela com leveza. Ela sentiu o rosto pegar fogo naquele instante, fechou os olhos, e levou uma das mãos - demasiado pequenas em comparação as dele - sobre a mão de Saitou em seu rosto e pressionou com cuidado, buscando sentir ao máximo aquele toque.

Saitou achou que fosse derreter ao sentir o calor da pele dela na dele e se afastou com delicadeza.

\- Desculpe - de repente, os pés dele pareciam interessantes demais.

\- Não tem problema - Minako colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha - eu gostei.

* * *

Minako estava abraçada a Kunzite, a cabeça pousando sobre seu ombro, deitados sobre uma confusão de tecidos, lantejoulas e fitas quando os primeiros raios da manhã passaram pela grade alta da carruagem atingiram seus olhos.

Minako piscou preguiçosamente e se sentou, esticando os braços dando um bocejo baixinho. Enquanto Saitou, gentilmente a abraçou pela cintura e aninhou a cabeça no pescoço da jovem, depositando alguns beijos ali.

\- Bom dia - Ele disse, a voz mais grave que o habitual.

\- Sua voz fica tão maravilhosa quando você acorda - Minako brincou. - Poderia me instigar a fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Qualquer uma? - Saitou sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

\- Isso, somente, se eu não tivesse um espetáculo para apresentar essa noite - se afastou e virou para beijá-lo.

Aos sábados, era dia de espetáculo. Era, também, quando o picadeiro ficava mais cheio. Saitou sabia que aquele seria um dia cheio para ela e quase conseguia se sentir culpado por ter tomado a atenção da garota a noite toda.

\- Você bem que poderia vir dessa vez, com certeza eu conseguiria alguma cortesia.

\- Desculpe, Mina - lamentou de verdade. - Eu gostaria mas...

\- Mas você tem algum jantar chato de homem importante, certo?

\- Exato.

\- Mamoru vai ficar chateado se formos embora e você não assistir se quer um dos nossos números.

\- É… Eu sei - Saitou respirou fundo. - Mas eu prometo a você que eu vou assim que eu puder.

Ele estava tentando não encarar aquilo, não ainda. O circo já estava há um bom tempo na cidade e, em breve, seria hora de ir.

* * *

Usagi se agarrava ao braço do irmão com mais força do que deveria, isso acontecia mais do que ele gostaria e cada vez que ela estava empolgada demais, o que era o caso. Quando caminharam em direção a tenda que já lhe era conhecida, Saitou puxou a cortina e encontrou um Mamoru desajeitado, colocando coisas diversas em uma caixa.

\- Saitou olá e… Olá, moça bonita! - Mamoru reverenciou e fez uma rosa aparecer em sua mão.

\- Veja lá como se comporta com minha irmã.

\- Veja lá como se comporta com seu mestre!

\- Mestre? - Usagi deu risadinhas e pegou a rosa para si.

\- Sim, quem você acha que ensinou tudo o que ele sabe sobre mágica? - Ele piscou um dos olhos para a garota - esse nobre senhor aqui tem pegado lições comigo.

\- Ensinar? Espera… Então é aqui que você tem se enfiado todas as noites? - Usagi apontou para ele acusadora.

\- Sim, explico depois - afastou o dedo da irmã do seu nariz. - Usagi, este é Mamoru. Mamoru, esta é minha irmã, Usagi. Estamos aqui pois preciso de cortesias para esta noite. Duas.

\- Três, - Usagi se adiantou - Naru também virá!

\- Para você, princesa, até 20 - Mamoru estalou os dedos e entregou os bilhetinhos roxos para Usagi. - Essa será nossa última noite, esperem algo espetacular!

Última noite. Essas palavras soaram como um murro na boca do estômago para Saitou.

\- Minako está?

\- Não, ela foi resolver algumas coisas com o figurino de alguns acrobatas.

\- Entendi… - Saitou havia mudado bruscamente de tom, estava visivelmente chateado. - Então nos vemos a noite!

\- Obrigada, mágico Mamo-chan!

\- De nada, senhorita Usa, sempre um prazer servir para alguém tão bela.

Saitou deixou Naru e Usagi acomodadas em suas cadeiras - ótimos lugares, inclusive - e correu para a concentração atrás do picadeiro. Todos já o conheciam, então, não impediram sua entrada lá.

Estava tudo uma bagunça. Pessoas corriam para todos os lados, levando tecidos, bolas, malabares e pernas de pau. Alguns, já vestidos, faziam a maquiagem de frente para espelhos, penteavam perucas, ajudavam os outros a abotoarem as roupas. Ele a encontrou na multidão, estava ajudando um rapaz loiro a fechar a ajeitar a manga da camisa.

Minako tinha um novo figurino feito de cetim azul escuro. Com certeza, ela mesma o havia feito. A roupa, que lembrava muito a costura de uniformes militares, - da marinha, talvez, ele pensou - tinham ombreiras douradas e botões também da mesma cor. Poderia quase enganar se não fosse a saia minúscula e a cor brilhante. A meia arrastão também estava presente nas longas pernas que descansavam sobre os pés calçados no scarpim preto. Os cabelos dela, estavam presos apenas pelas laterais em um arco elegante. E, nos lábios vermelhos, um lindo sorriso apareceu quando ela o viu ali.

\- Você veio! - Minako o agarrou pelas duas mãos.

\- Posso falar com você um minuto ou está ocupada?

\- Bem… - Ela olhou para o rapaz que ajudava, este que sorriu e fez um gesto com o queixo como se dissesse "Vá em frente". - Podemos nos falar sim.

Saíram de mãos dadas para o lado de fora. E lá, onde o céu já estava salpicados de estrelas e a lua seria sua única testemunha, Saitou segurou o rosto de Minako com as duas mãos e lhe deu o beijo mais urgente que já haviam trocado desde então.

Se separaram sem fôlego, as testas se encostando, as respirações descompassadas.

\- O que tenho que fazer para que você fique comigo? - Ele suplicou, os polegares acariciando as bochechas dela.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer para que você vá comigo? - Minako o segurou pelo paletó.

Se beijaram de novo e Minako o arrastou para dentro de uma das velhas carruagens estacionadas ali.

Saitou voltou ao seu lugar ao lado da irmã, os cabelos um pouco fora do lugar - Minako tinha feito o melhor que podia para pentear os fios prateados dele com os dedos - e o paletó levemente amassado. Nada que Usagi, tão distraída pelo show dos elefantes, notasse. Talvez ela estivesse tão maravilhada que nem havia notado sua ausência por todo aquele tempo.

Então o espetáculo fora passando. Equilibristas e acrobatas, uma domador de leões, um show de pôneis, até o mestre do picadeiro anunciar a apresentação de Mamoru. Ele usava uma roupa diferente dessa vez. Um smoking preta, com a capa combinando de forro vermelho, usava, também, uma máscara brando sobre o nariz e a cartola preta parecia nova.

O mágico era, de fato, muito melhor no picadeiro do que no palanque de madeira. Ele fez truques diversos, alguns envolviam até fogo e fumaça. Fez até um buquê inteiro aparecer e, claro, entregou a Usagi que trocou risadinhas com Naru.

E Minako, ela parecia ainda mais impressionante do que da primeira vez que Saitou a vira, e ele nem sabia como ela havia conseguido recompor toda a maquiagem e os cabelos em tão pouco tempo.

Durante toda a apresentação, Saitou não parou de admirar ela. E ela, não parava de olhar para ele a cada oportunidade.

Mamoru desatou a capa dos ombros e fez uma cadeira aparecer. Ali, ele anunciou seu número final, enquanto a assistente se sentava. O mágico correu os dedos pelo lado preto do tecido, enquanto falava de palavras mágicas e pedia ao público que as repetissem.

O público, maravilhado demais, não percebeu a assistente olhar para o homem sentado mais a frente na platéia, os olhos marejados a boca levemente trêmula sussurrando "Eu amei você", pouco antes da capa cobrir-lhe a cabeça.

E a capa do mágico caiu. A bela assistente havia sumido, deixando ali só a cadeira vazia. Aplausos seguidos dos dos característicos "Ohs" de admiração soaram ao redor do picadeiro. Então veio a música, a deixa para entrada dos palhaços, o mágico se retirou, ainda sob os aplausos da plateia maravilhada.

Saitou soube, naquele momento, sumindo por de trás da mesma capa em que ela a vira aparecer pela primeira, que Minako desapareceria de sua vida para sempre, como a mágica que acabara de acontecer.

Ele queria ter tido a oportunidade de dizer, ele também a havia amado.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Essa fic. ficou maior do que eu imaginava.  
Quando eu sugeri esse tema, eu nem sabia sobre o que eu ia escrever. Me vi numa encruzilhada duas semanas atrás até que surgiu essa ideia.  
A primeira coisa que eu escrevi foi esse trechinho do final "a capa do mágico caiu", o resto foi fluindo como uma coisa louca.  
Eu até que gostei fic. totalmente Universo Alternativo, foi gostoso de escrever, apesar de que, acho que podia ter trabalhado algumas partes melhor, mas não ligo.  
Espero que vocês tenham pegado as referências xD  
AINDA NÃO FALHEI!_**


	4. Flores

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a quarta pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 4: Flores.  
_**

 _"I'm not looking for somebody w_ _ith some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero, s_ _ome fairytale bliss._  
 _Just something I can turn to, s_ _omebody I can kiss."_  
 _Something Just Like This - Coldplay_

 **Jardim**

Kunzite observava Venus caminhar nos jardins. Era uma caminhada lenta e despreocupada, como se ela quisesse apreciar a terra, folhas, caules e cada pétala de diferentes cores. Ela dava passos tão delicados que ele poderia jurar que ela estava absorvendo a energia do jardim e se misturando a ele, como se fizesse parte do cenário, como se aquele fosse o seu lugar. Não segurando uma espada, lidando com poderes destrutivos ou tentando proteger uma princesa. Parecia muito mais certo vê-la ali, fazendo parte da delicadeza de um jardim.

Por longos minutos, Kunzite não saberia dizer quantos, ele se demorou em simplesmente seguir Venus com o olhar, andando um pouco atrás dela, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos de apreciação e quase devoção a figura ali.

\- Não vai dizer nada? - Venus colocou a cabeça de lado e estalou os dedos na frente do nariz do acompanhante de olhar perdido. - General, estou falando com você!

\- Desculpe, acho que me distraí - Kunzite se recuperou do transe, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse, não é? - Ela revirou os olhos. - No que estava pensando?

\- Nada em especial.

\- Nada em especial? - Riu com sarcasmo. - Vamos lá, dificilmente você se distrai, isso é bem típico de mim, mas você… Não, você está sempre alerta. Me conte.

\- Por que você se tornou uma Sailor?

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Não estou dizendo que não é qualificada, eu sei bem que é, mas tenho certeza de que haviam centenas de Venusianos que poderiam carregar o fardo. Por que, logo, a princesa do planeta?

\- Já despertou a ira dos deuses, Kunzite? - Disse em um tom pouco sombrio.

\- Você… Oh não…

\- Afrodite não gostou de saber que, enquanto eu crescia, as pessoas me consideravam tão bela quanto ela - Venus riu sem graça ao se deparar com o olhar chocado que Kunzite lançava. - É, minha tia é bem vaidosa.

\- Então foi uma punição por ego?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. Comigo continuando a crescer fora dos olhares do meu povo, sou uma ameaça a beleza dela. Então, ela me mandou para lua, para o reino mais próximo da morte.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- No meu planeta, a terra é vista como um terreno mortal. Humanos vivem tão pouco, sofrem tanto com seu desenvolvimento tardio, eles são tão frágeis... A terra, para os venusianos, é vista quase como o submundo.

\- Seu povo se julga muito superior.

\- Narcisista - Venus corrigiu. - Mas não fique chateado, acho que meu povo não condenaria tanto a Terra se tivesse pisado aqui. Eu consigo entender bem porque Serenity é tão fascinada pelo seu planeta. A vida breve de vocês parece ser levada com tanta intensidade, humanos se adaptam tão bem as adversidades, tudo parece tão mais emocionante! Não acho que o submundo seria tão agradável.

\- Fico feliz que não pense como o seu povo - Kunzite segurou uma das mãos dela e acariciou. - Seu povo não clamou por você quando veio?

\- Mesmo sendo a primeira na linha de sucessão ao trono, eu não faria tanta falta. Tenho irmãos e vários primos que poderiam desempenhar esse papel. Digamos que a família real venusiana procria bastante bem.

\- Você fala numa tranquilidade...

\- Claro. Apesar de tudo, eu não me arrependo e acredito que estou exatamente onde deveria estar - Circulou Kunzite e traçou os dedos delicadamente pelos ombros do shitennou. - Mas ainda não me respondeu a primeira pergunta que lhe fiz: No que estava pensando?

\- As vezes vejo você andando nos jardins, tocando as flores e este parece o lugar onde realmente você deveria pertencer. Você exala luz, você é como um sopro de vida, Venus, e não uma ferramenta treinada para matar. Não é... - hesitou por um momento - como eu.

Kunzite desviou o olhar do dela para olhar para o horizonte. Um olhar perdido, confuso e de cenho franzido, cheio de pesar. Venus estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele, seguindo a linha do maxilar, apreciando o contraste entre a pele dele e a sua própria. Ela queria poder entender o que ele sentia. Dor? Arrependimento? Venus não sabia bem, mas queria ser capaz de arrancar tudo dele.

Kunzite fechou os olhos e sorriu brevemente aproveitando o toque dela. Ele segurou a mão da senshi com a sua e a levou contra os lábios para pousar um beijo delicado ali. Lábios esses que haviam sido fonte de desejo de Venus por muito tempo, e depois de prová-los pela primeira vez, eram quase uma necessidade. Era um sentimento desesperador sentir o toque dele sumindo de suas mãos e como se compreendesse o sentimento deixado por ele, Kunzite se aproximou e segurou Venus pela cintura, beijando-a profundamente, deixando as mãos passearem pelo corpo dela, aproveitando cada arrepio e cada suspiro.

Ofegante e contra a própria vontade, Venus se afastou. As coisas ainda não estavam claras, inclusive sobre as últimas palavras do general antes de serem tomados pela nuvem de desejo. Ela mergulhou nos olhos acinzentados dele, sem precisar dizer nada para dar a entender o seu questionamento.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer - Kunzite encostou a sua testa na dela.

\- Deveria ser bem simples: me levar ao seu quarto.

\- Venus… - Advertiu, sem conter o sorriso. - Talvez, seu povo estivesse certo sobre a morte que paira sobre os meus, sobre mim. Eu exalo morte e dor. Como eu poderia fazer você feliz?

\- Você já me faz feliz - concluiu rápida como um raio, sem deixar precedentes para dúvidas.

\- Talvez sua tia esteja certa… A Terra seja realmente o submundo e eu sou só parte dele. Na verdade, sou rei de uma parte dele. Dor, fome, pobreza, injustiça, _morte._ Eu não consigo mudar as coisas e o sangue de cada um deles está nas minhas mãos.

\- Você está… Se culpando pelo seu reino?

\- Não sei dizer, eu só…

\- Você sabe que, mesmo sendo um rei, não pode mudar tudo sozinho, não é?

Kunzite encarou a mulher que ainda estava pendurada em seu pescoço, os dedos dela acariciavam seu pescoço e brincavam com os cabelos de sua nuca em um carinho reconfortante. Ele sentia o peso das palavras, mas ela - em sua existência imortal - falava daquelas coisas tão casualmente, tão relaxada, que parecia ser tão fácil.

\- Olha, general - Venus se soltou do abraço dele e passou as mãos delicadamente por uma roseira - esse jardim é muito bonito, mas já olhou bem? Já olhou de perto?

\- Eu moro aqui, é claro que já olhei de perto - Kunzite se aproximou dela, vendo ali um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Mas não olhou direito - Venus segurou o general pela mão e o puxou para olhar no meio da roseira. - Vê bem aqui? Esta flor está murcha. Esta outra, - ela apontou uma rosa branca, cheia de buracos nas pétalas e folhas - algum bichinho se alimentou dela.

\- Nada fora do normal.

\- Exatamente - o rosto de Venus se iluminou em um sorriso de compreensão.

\- Exatamente o que? - Kunzite não conseguiu não sorrir ou ver aquela expressão tão bonita no rosto dela.

\- É um lindo jardim, vocês cuidam dele aqui, tenho certeza de que utilizam os melhores recursos do reino para que ele fique assim. Sem dúvida, um dos lugares mais lindos que já vi em minha existências, porém, mesmo assim… Mesmo assim ainda há as flores que morrem, existem as pequenas pragas, há as folhas que caem dos galhos, porém permanece incrível, pois, as pessoas que trabalham aqui dão o seu melhor.

\- Venus… - Esticou a mão e acariciou a bochecha dela, que pousou o rosto ali.

\- Todas essas coisas ruins existem, em qualquer reino, em qualquer planeta ou galáxia. O que importa, é o que você faz. - Venus chegou mais perto, observando aquele mínimo sorriso que só ele sabia dar. - E eu sei, sei que de você para o seu reino, Kunzite, não vem morte, dor ou sofrimento, sei que tem feito o seu melhor e é tudo absolutamente como deveria ser, absolutamente lindo.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Por que eu não o amaria tanto se fosse diferente.

Beijaram-se ali, em meio as flores.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Postando logo pq essa tava pronta.  
Foi uma fic. que começou de um jeito, eu não sabia como terminar e terminou de outro.  
Pra falar a verdade, eu me inspirei um tanto no mito de Persefone e Hades (por isso as flores e a analogia com a morte), mas me vi meio perdida em alguns momentos para desenvolver da forma que eu queria (me baseando no mito deles mesmo).  
Nway... Pelo menos foi postada.  
Queria dizer que o tema de amanhã (aka fantasma) tá bem fantasma mesmo, inexistente hAUHaushaUSHAUshuaSHua...  
Mas vou tentar fazer algo. s2  
_**


	5. Fantasma

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a quinta pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 5: Fantasma  
_**

 _"When will I see you again?_  
 _You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said_  
 _No final kiss to seal any sins_  
 _I had no idea of the state we were in"_  
 _Don't You Remember - Adele_

 **Desculpas**

E lá estavam eles, finalmente de frente um para o outro.

Minako podia sentir a pedra rosada morna entre seus dedos, enquanto essa projetava um Kunzite sorrindo triste para ela. O general nada mais era do que uma figura opaca no ar, uma imagem de alguém entre a vida e a morte, onde os últimos raios alaranjados do sol passavam através.

Minako tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o amargor daquele encontro. E então, ela permitiu uma lágrima descer.

Kunzite estendeu a mão, em vão, para secar as bochechas da mulher que um dia amara, os dedos atravessaram a pele dela que, no lugar de sentir o toque enluvado, apenas sentiu um arrepio gelado e nada reconfortante ou ele havia tentado tocar.

Kunzite retirou a mão dali rapidamente, como se tentar tocá-la fosse encostar em fogo vivo.

Era frustrante.

Minako não havia esperado este encontro tanto tempo para vê-lo assim. Ela havia sonhado tanto vezes, com tantas coisas. Talvez abraçá-lo, pendurar-se em seu pescoço, até mesmo socar a dele por deixar ser controlado pelo Negaverso.

Kunzite também pensava nela muito. Após ter suas memórias mais vívidas, ele fantasiava sobre o que diria ao pé do ouvido dela, sobre as noites acordados e sobre as músicas que dançariam, ele fantasiava como seria uma vida em que era possível que eles ficassem juntos.

Mas os anos passaram, o mestre jamais havia encontrado uma solução. Ficaram sem esperança e Kunzite implorou para vê-la, apenas uma vez. Era justo, ele precisava dizer a ela.

Olharam-se, aquela melancolia e tristeza mútuas tomando conta do quarto.

Eles sabiam, sabiam e doía demais: Eles jamais se beijariam de novo, Minako jamais enrolaria os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele. Nunca trocariam carícias ou sentiriam respiração um do outro contra a pele.

\- Desculpe - Kunzite sussurrou quase inaudível, a voz parecendo vir de uma outra frequência fora dali, algo de outro mundo, um fantasma.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Fic. feita nas coxa, ta tendo! 8D  
Gente, era só pq eu tava com ZERO ideias, ok?  
E eu quero fechar o mês VK dessa vez. o/_**


	6. Química

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a sexta pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 6: Química_**

 _"I miss your frozen love too much  
_ _And I'm overdosed from just a touch"  
_ _Come Back For Me - Jaymes Young_

 **Diferenças**

\- Acho que não foi uma boa ideia eu ter vindo até aqui - Minako olhou para o amigo sentado com ela na mesa alta do bar.

\- Não diga isso, Mina - Jumin apoiou o copo de whisky na mesa e se apoiou nos cotovelos para chegar mais perto dela. - Fazem anos, pode ser que ele nem te reconheça.

\- Você me reconheceu de cara - suspirou pesadamente antes de tomar um grande gole de mojito - além disso, ele me conhece de muito antes.

\- Eu também - o loiro deu uns tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça dela.

Para Minako era engraçado estar ali, como uma jovem universitária quase normal.

Havia tomado a decisão de seguir o sonho de ser uma estrela e, claro, precisava começar de algum lugar. Recebeu muito apoio das amigas - principalmente de Ami - quando prestou o vestibular para ingressar na universidade. Felizmente, fora aceita na Universidade de Kyoto. Um pouco longe de Tóquio, mas ela poderia voltar se precisassem dela e os dias como Sailor pareciam tão distantes diante da calmaria em que tudo se encontrava, que todo mundo estava buscando uma vida normal. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava dois meses antes até o fatídico primeiro dia de aula em que encontrou Jumin em sua turma de história da arte.

Jumin não havia mudado tanto do que Minako se lembrava na época do Milênio de Prata fora os cachos mais bagunçados na cabeça dourada, ele ainda era o mesmo Jadeite que ela conhecera milênios antes.

A princípio, ela tentou disfarçar o reconhecimento do rapaz, mas ele foi bem mais rápido em chegar até ela no fim da primeira aula e dizer "Como está a princesa?" e, com o sorriso debochado característico, pegar a senshi de surpresa.

Esse primeiro contato resultou em uma ida ao refeitório que resultou em uma explicação de como ele simplesmente tinha uma vida civil. Vida essa que era comum e normal até ele acordar cerca de um ano antes com as memórias muito claras sobre quem ele era e, além disso, que Mamoru e Usagi sabiam, mas seu mestre prezava que seus shitennou tivessem uma vida normal e segura.

Minako odiava quando Usagi escondia algo importante, e claro que ela fez uma ligação bem desaforada para a própria princesa - que só sabia chorar e pedir desculpas chamando "Mamo-chan" para resolver - e um aviso bem explícito para "Mamo-chan" de que se qualquer um dos seus subordinados saísse da linha, ela mesma ia cuidar disso mais uma vez. Em troca, o príncipe fez ela prometer que não contaria às outras senshi.

De qualquer forma, começar uma amizade com Jumin foi inevitável. Quando se mora em uma cidade nova, qualquer rosto familiar se torna, automaticamente, o melhor amigo do planeta e, mesmo que Minako quisesse mentir para si mesma, ela e Jadeite - ou, melhor, Jumin - sempre tiveram uma relação excelente. Eram como irmãos na outra vida, parecidos não só fisicamente, mas alguns elementos em sua personalidade andavam tão lado a lado que nesta vida, com certeza, não seria diferente.

Inevitável, também, foi pensar que os outros ainda estavam vivos, que _ele_ estava vivo. Foi um choque quando Jumin disse quem Kunzite era. Foi como um raio caindo na cabeça e abrindo a memória de Minako. O reconhecimento foi imediato na cabeça da loira quando ele contou que Saitou morou em Tóquio um período e costumava ser líder de uma gangue, mas havia largado tudo para se dedicar aos estudos musicais em Kyoto.

Minako o havia encontrado 7 anos antes, em uma Alameda. Saitou havia sido seu primeiro amor e, embora naquela época ele a lembrasse alguém, Minako - iniciando sua "carreira" de Sailor senshi, com memórias ainda muito confusas - não imaginava que seria o próprio Kunzite.

As coisas só ficaram ainda mais confusas quando Jumin contou a ela por onde seu antigo amante andava ultimamente. E o choque foi ainda maior: Quem diria, Kunzite era músico. Ou melhor, Saitou músico, guitarrista e vocalista de uma banda. Parecia um pouco destoante da imagem do general sério e centrado que Minako havia conhecido. Ela também não se lembrava dele cantar, mas tinha memórias bem vívidas das notas graves que, às vezes, a voz dele sussurrava em seu ouvido. A lembrança lhe causava arrepios.

E lá estava ela, dividindo uma mesa alta de bar com Jumin, cercada de universitários bêbados, tomando mojitos e esperando a banda de Saitou, muito popular nos bares universitários de Kyoto, tocar para descobrir esse talento que ele escondia.

\- Vocês são muito amigos ou algo assim? - Minako perguntou.

\- Não diria melhores amigos, mas mantemos contato por causa do mestre, cada um tem sua vida agora, sabe?

\- Para quem dividiu um bom tempo preso numa pedra, você esquece laços bem fácil.

\- Primeiramente, nós todos perdemos as memórias dessa semi-vida como pedrinha por um bom tempo. Segundo, não é esquecer os laços, eu daria a vida pelos meus companheiros, mas como eu disse: cada um tem sua vida. Não é como se a gente se gostasse menos, só nos afastamos um pouco.

\- Mas você e o Saitou moram na mesma cidade. Não era de se esperar que vocês fossem próximos ainda?

\- Coincidentemente, vim parar em Kyoto como o Saitou, mas nossos objetivos são muito diferentes. Ele dedica a maior parte do tempo dele a banda e a faculdade de música e eu não tenho muito espaço nesse universo musical que é totalmente dele. Então, mesmo que nos encontremos às vezes, somos de universos diferentes.

\- Esquisito...

\- Veja bem, nós perdemos anos presos em uma semi-vida, recuperamos nossas vidas de civis, era normal que cada um seguisse um rumo. Você também seguiu o seu, certo?

\- Você tem razão - estendeu o dedo o indicador para ele. - E não diga nada sobre eu admitir que você tem razão!

\- Então… Por que você acha que é uma má ideia estar aqui? - Jumin perguntou casualmente.

\- Parece um pouco assustador aparecer, assim, como um fantasma… Pensando bem, não era mais fácil marcar uma reunião shitennou e senshi?

\- Eu convidei, você aceitou… Você não parecia tão nervosa quando falei sobre isso há duas semanas atrás.

\- Agora eu mudei de ideia. Por que a gente não esquece isso?

\- E perder a diversão de ver a inabalável Venus desestabilizada? - Ele segurava o copo de whisky e apontava diretamente para ela. - Nem pensar!

\- Você é um cretino! - Minako revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar rir, ele estava certo.

\- Admita, você poderia muito bem ir embora se quisesse. Você quer ver como ele está.

\- Prefiro tentar amordaçar um T-rex a admitir isso - revirou os olhos e deu um leve chute na canela do amigo por debaixo da mesa.

\- Você me ama! - Jumin abaixou um pouco para acariciar o local onde ela havia chutado.

\- Amo, mas pode apostar que vai ter volta quando _certo alguém_ descobrir que você está vivo - gargalhou vitoriosa quando pegou a imagem de Jumin engasgando com a própria bebida.

\- De qualq… - engasgou e tossiu um pouco ainda por causa do líquido que desceu bem quadrado - de qualquer forma, você não precisa falar com ele se não quiser, afinal, a julgar pelo número de groupies acumuladas em frente ao palco, dificilmente ele iria te ver.

\- Groupies - notou a quantidade massiva de pessoas do sexo feminino se aglomerando ali. - Patético.

\- Ciúmes?

\- Cala a boca ou vou te dar mais do que só um chute na canela.

\- Desde quando você ficou tão violenta?

\- Rei me ensinou umas coisas.

\- Desde que ela não tenha te ensinado a botar fogo em nada - debochou apontando para si - nada me assusta mais!

\- Olha, pode ser que...

\- Ok, não vou pagar para ver! - Levantou os braços fazendo sinal de rendição. - Enfim, você não precisa falar com ele, só curte o momento.

\- Você tem razão, eu só estou aqui por curiosidade.

\- Curiosidade? - Levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

\- Você também não acha muito improvável Kunzite guitarrista de uma banda?

\- Saitou - corrigiu. - Não é legal ficar chamando a gente pelo antigo nome, eu não saio por aí chamado você de "Venus". E, sobre seu questionamento: eu achava mega estranho, até ver pela primeira vez.

\- Como assim?

\- Tire suas própria conclusões - Jumin apontou casualmente para o palco, onde as luzes começaram a ziguezaguear acompanhadas da máquina de fumaça e o som da guitarra, sozinha, chamarem atenção para o início do show.

O início foi quase na penumbra, a luz branca apagou. Minako só conseguia acompanhar o som da guitarra, apenas um único feixe iluminado atravessava a fumaça vindo de trás do músico ao centro. Ele tocava a guitarra com leveza, deixando o som metálico soar por longos segundos. Mesmo com todo o barulho que as pessoas faziam ao gritar o nome da banda, Minako ainda ouvia o próprio coração martelar o peito. Mesmo que ainda fosse uma silhueta, ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

O baterista começou batidas contínuas, marcando o tempo, Saitou se aproximou do microfone a sua frente e começou a cantar. A voz era rouca e leve, era tão envolvente que para Minako soava como todas as emoções ao mesmo tempo.

Eles fizeram uma pequena pausa capaz de arrancar o fôlego de todos os presentes, o som da guitarra rasgou o ar, as luzes acenderam e deram lugar ao peso da banda inteira tocando.

Minako teve a sensação de que não conseguiria respirar nunca mais.

Ainda era ele, o mesmo Kunzite. Ou quase isso. Os braços tatuados e as roupas um pouco mais desleixadas deixavam a imagem de general um tanto apagada, mas os pequenos detalhes permaneciam ali. Os cabelos longos e prateados, os olhos de tempestade, a pele bronzeada e o detalhe que, ninguém além dela saberia que era tão dele: a camisa com os botões abertos no peitoral.

Minako detestava admitir, mas Jumin tinha razão: agora parecia perfeitamente certo que Saitou fizesse o que estava fazendo. Ele cantava com a alma e tocava a guitarra como uma amante, o que ela entendia bem em se tratando dos toques dele.

O som era hipnotizante - ou seria ele? - Cada nota da voz dele penetrava na alma de Minako provocando arrepios.

Foi quase ao fim do show que as luzes do palco se voltaram para a platéia, de pouco mais de 50 pessoas de pé incendiando a pista, a frente da mesa alta que Minako dividia com Jumin, que ela pode jurar que Saitou a vira ali. Seus olhares se cruzaram e enquanto sua razão berrava para que ela corresse dali para o mais longe que pudesse, o corpo parecia grudado na cadeira onde estava.

Durante as últimas músicas, Saitou permaneceu tocando, cantando e interagindo com o público normalmente, ela não sabia dizer se havia sido apenas uma impressão, mas tentou se convencer de que era impossível ele tê-la visto sentada, ao fundo, no meio de tanta gente gritando pelo nome da banda e pelo nome dele.

As luzes apagaram, o DJ voltou a tocar as típicas músicas de pub universitário e Minako permanecia sentada na cadeira, boquiaberta e confusa.

\- Terra para Minako Aino! - Jumin acenou em frente ao olhar vidrado dela - você tá me escutando?

\- Jumin! - Ela deu um pulo da cadeira e segurou o amigo com as duas mãos pela gola da camisa que ele usava - eu preciso ir embora!

\- Logo agora? - Protestou. - Mas a gente nem está bêbado e nem é meia-noite ainda!

\- Eu vim, eu vi e foi suficiente.

\- Ah, Mina, vamos lá! - Jumin fez um beicinho. - Olha lá, é o pessoal do conselho estudantil. Estão acenando para gente.

\- Olha, Jumin, eu não quero ser desmancha prazeres… Obrigada por me acompanhar, mas eu vou para casa, 'tá bom?

\- Tem certeza?

\- Você não acha que eu digeri coisa demais hoje? - Cruzou os braços sob o peito.

\- É…. Só achei que uma cerveja ajudaria, mas vamos embora.

\- Nem pensar! Você está doido para ficar, você fica!

\- Olha aqui, loirinha, eu estou te acompanhando hoje. Então, eu te levo para casa.

\- Olha aqui, loirinho - debochou do apelido - eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

\- O… K… - Jumin revirou os olhos, fazendo menção de que sabia muito bem quem ela era. - Me deixa levar você até lá fora, então. E, além disso, eu pago o Uber.

\- Tá bem, isso eu vou aceitar. Estou dura, mesmo.

Jumin riu abertamente e jogou um dos braços sob os ombros de Minako, deixando um beijo estalado no topo da cabeça dela.

Saíram assim do bar, ele com o braço jogado nos ombros dela e ela segurando sua cintura. Ambos falando bobagem e rindo. A relação entre os dois era essa coisa meio protetora e ao mesmo tempo debochada que, nem mesmo, irmãos de sangue teriam. Era engraçado, pois, mesmo que Jumin sempre tenha sido um cara bem bonito e simpático, Minako nunca, nesta ou em outra vida, tinha se sentido atraída por ele. Jumin, sentia o mesmo. No fim, era algo bem fraternal.

\- Bom, princesa, vou chamar sua carruag…

A voz de Jumin morreu. Encarando os dois, bem surpreso, estava Saitou. Carregava uma espécie de caixa de som em um dos braços e a case da guitarra apoiada no outro ombro, tinha alguns cabos enrolados nos braços também e, eles notaram, aparentemente ele estava indo em direção a um furgão preto. Algumas pessoas carregando, o que dava para deduzir como equipamentos, passaram por ele e colocaram coisas no veículo.

\- Saitou, 'tá tudo bem? - Um cara de cabelo verde, o qual Minako reconheceu como o baterista, passou pegando a caixa de som da mão dele e se virou para o casal parado em frente do guitarrista. - Oh… Jumin e aí? Oi, também, moça!

\- E aí, cara - Jumin riu sem graça e afastou o braço que envolvia Minako enquanto ela deu um breve aceno ao baterista.

\- Desculpa a pressa, preciso desmontar a bateria antes que tirem do nosso cachê, licença - o rapaz acenou e saiu sem falar muito.

\- Oi Saitou, grande show o de vocês! - Jumin cumprimentou casualmente.

\- Obrigado - Saitou disse em uma voz um pouco robótica, sem desgrudar o olhar de Minako. - Minako, né?

\- Oi Saitou-kun, pelo visto você lembra meu nome - Minako sentiu arrepios. Ouvi-lo chamar ela pelo nome era como se todas as reações possíveis estivessem borbulhando dentro de si.

\- É…

\- Bem legal, sua banda - ela tentou parecer casual.

\- Obrigado.

\- Saitou, é para hoje! - Uma voz feminina gritou.

\- Já vou! - Respondeu para a colega de banda. - Eu tenho que ajudar a colocar o resto do equipamento no carro, então…

\- A gente se vê - Minako falou apressadamente.

\- Vai lá - Jumin acenou.

Saitou fez menção de apertar a mão de Jumin, mas desistiu. O olhar, por mais que tentasse desviar, caia sobre Minako insistentemente. Ele não podia negar que a presença dela mexia com ele, ainda mais agora que ele havia recuperado as memórias.

Minako viu Saitou acenar e ir embora, sumir na traseira daquele furgão preto em meio a confusão de caixas pretas. Ela ficou ali parada, em um transe que deve ter durado pouco mais de 10 segundos até Jumin segurar a sua mão.

\- Sem protestar, eu vou contigo para casa - Jumin puxou o celular do bolso e solicitou um carro no aplicativo.

* * *

Minako acordou com o sol entrando pela fresta na janela diretamente em seu rosto. De início, tentou insistir com o próprio corpo para voltar ao sono, mas a medida em que retomava a consciência, a dor de cabeça também viera. Uma maldita ressaca.

Ela sentou na cama, pressionando as têmporas com os dedos em busca de um alívio, abriu os olhos lentamente e pegou o celular no criado mudo. Ao lado do aparelho, um copo de água, um comprimido e um recadinho escrito em um pedaço de folha de caderno com o garrancho que Jumin chamava de letra "Vai me agradecer mais tarde!", o papelzinho ainda tinha uma caricatura tosca e sorridente do amigo fazendo dedinhos de paz e amor.

Não deveria ter deixado Jumin a levar para casa, ela sabia que o amigo só queria ajudar quando Minako, inconsequentemente, propôs que eles dividissem doses de tequila para relaxar. Não havia sido, definitivamente, uma boa ideia. Bebeu a água e o remédio e xingou o loiro mentalmente, por ter aceitado a ideia de beber tanto, antes de pular da cama.

Minako encheu a banheira e se enfiou ali, a princípio querendo se livrar da maldita ressaca que fazia a cabeça latejar e, então, as lembranças do dia anterior a golpearam como um inimigo e, pela primeira vez em um campo de batalha, ela se sentia despreparada.

Cada sussurro rouco da voz de Saitou contra o microfone, o suor lhe descendo pelo corpo, os cabelos longos grudando no rosto, o olhar severo para platéia e os dedos dedilhando a guitarra. Ela tinha lutado tanto durante aquele show para não se envolver a cada detalhe daquele, tentara até fugir, em vão. E foi muito pior.

Encontrar com ele, ouvir ele chamá-la pelo nome, encarar de perto aqueles olhos de aço derretido sobre ela, atraídos como imãs. Aquilo foi a ruína de todas as suas defesas contra o que ela tentava evitar. Aquela atração maluca, aquela coisa que ela sentia, aquela… química.

* * *

\- Desde quando? - Saitou segurava o copo intocado de café girando o mesmo de um lado para o outro, os olhos fixos no objeto.

\- Há algumas semanas, no início do semestre - Jumin jogou o corpo para trás e cruzou os braços.

Ficaram sentados com os pratos de comida intocada na mesa do café, em silêncio por alguns minutos. Saitou girando o copo de papel na mesa enquanto tentava digerir as palavras e Jumin tamborilando os dedos no próprio braço.

Saitou havia ligado para Jumin pouco depois do sol nascer e dera uma ordem bem característica dos velhos tempos de general para que o imediato encontrasse com ele ali assim que o café abrisse, nem um minuto a mais.

E lá estavam eles,os primeiros clientes da fria manhã de domingo, sentados um de frente para o outro. Saitou tinha o olhar cansado e olheiras profundas, obviamente não havia pregado o olho a noite inteira. Jumin tentava lutar contra a fraca dor de cabeça - presente de Minako e sua ideia maluca de beber como uma doida para esquecer - e encarava o superior até com um pouco de satisfação ao saber a causa daquela cara acabada dele que, com certeza, não era só por causa dos shows.

\- Por que não me avisou imediatamente? - Saitou parou de girar o copo subitamente.

\- Seria muito injusto com ela ser pega de surpresa por você.

\- E é justo comigo?

\- Em uma escala de quem eu me importo, você está muito abaixo da Minako - Jumin deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

Minako… Só o nome o fazia perder boa parte do senso.

Durante o show, no dia anterior, ele havia jurado tê-la visto na platéia quando os holofotes abriram luz para a multidão. Até errou os acordes da música que tocava, - por sorte ninguém pareceu notar ou se importar - mas achou ter sido uma espécie de alucinação, uma peça pregada pela própria mente. E foi pego totalmente desprevenido quando encontrou ela com Jumin.

Os braços envolvendo a cintura do amigo, o riso preenchendo a noite sob o som abafado do bar logo atrás deles, o cheiro dela, levemente adocicado, sendo jogado na direção dele pelo ar frio da noite. Saitou ainda conseguia lembrar perfeitamente das sensações do dia anterior. Primeiro sentiu aquela emoção primitiva de querer afastar Jumin o máximo que conseguia dela e quebrar cada dedo dele que encostava a pele nua da cintura da jovem loira. Segundo, quando os pés pareciam pesados como chumbo prontos para se moverem somente em direção a ela ou Saitou permaneceria ali sem ir para nenhum lugar mais. Foi difícil se livrar daquele turbilhão magnético, mas o treinamento do passado o ensinara o suficiente para disfarçar emoções suficientes para só sair daquela saia justa.

\- Muito engraçado - Saitou revirou os olhos. - Quem mais sabe?

\- Das senshi, Minako é a única - despreocupado, apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos. - Ela prometeu a princesa que não irá contar a ninguém ainda.

Saitou finalmente parou de girar o copo de café e tomou um gole - da bebida já fria - sentindo um misto de alívio e tensão. Ela era a única que sabia, porém, se ela sabia… Ela lembrava.

* * *

Minako havia decidido faltar a aula da manhã para dormir. O fato de que não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos durante duas noites seguidas, tornava a justificativa de falta muito justa na cabeça dela. Além disso, ela não estava com muita vontade de encontrar Jumin e enfrentar todas cinquenta piadinhas que ele faria com seu estado deplorável e as ações após o show do último fim de semana.

Teve iniciativa de se arrumar para a aula da tarde, não muito animada. Pegou um conjunto de jeans e uma camiseta daquelas curtas, prendeu o cabelo com a habitual fita vermelha e tentou disfarçar as olheiras com um pouco de maquiagem. Ora, ela ainda era Minako e não iria aparecer em público de qualquer jeito.

Foi um pouco difícil dar adeus ao conforto do lar e ter que enfrentar a vida de garota normal, mas ela suspirou com certa coragem, preparou um sanduíche e, com a comida ainda na boca, desceu o elevador para andar até o ponto de ônibus.

Andar não, correr.

Ela viu o transporte que teria que pegar chegando no ponto e correu, perdeu o sanduíche no caminho e, obviamente, perdeu o transporte no caminho.

Ótimo. Havia começado muito bem: com fome e atrasada.

Minako se sentiu derrotada, nem mesmo na faculdade era possível que ela chegasse na hora?

Mas ela precisava ser positiva, ela era uma garota normal agora, essas coisas aconteciam. Respirou aliviada quando desceu no ônibus - depois de esperar, pelo menos, 20 minutos para pegá-lo - ao encarar aos portões de ferro do campus.

Ela não poderia fugir da vida real para sempre e, talvez, aquela aula ajudaria. Então, Minako caminhou distraidamente pelos corredores do prédio, enquanto passava o dedo pela tela do celular rolando uma página aleatória sem realmente ler, até chegar ao seu destino: a sala de aula que estava fechada e com um enorme papel avisando o cancelamento da mesma.

E Minako praguejou tão alto que algumas pessoas que passavam, riram.

\- Eu podia ter ficado em casa! - Chutou a porta em sinal de protesto.

\- Dia difícil?

Ela quase respondeu de uma forma bem grosseira, mas sentiu a voz falhar quando virou para o lado e encontrou a figura de Saitou parada ali com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans surrado e rasgado.

Foi difícil encontrar qualquer coisa para falar. No show já tinha sido estranho, mas ver Saitou a luz do dia foi um impacto um pouquinho maior. Ele era completamente como ela se lembrava - principalmente aqueles olhos cinzas que ela sabia, a devoravam - e ao mesmo tempo, não era. Talvez fosse aquela camisa gola V desbotada ou o jeans rasgado. Talvez fossem os braços tatuados ou até mesmo o cabelo dele que parecia mais rebelde do jeito que ele havia jogado para o lado. O fato é que Saitou era Kunzite e não era. Na verdade, aquela atitude tinha muito mais a ver com o Saitou que ela havia conhecido anos atrás.

E tudo nele berrava perigo, mas não o perigo que Minako estava acostumada, nada a ver com poderes sombrios. Era mais uma coisa do tipo de que Saitou era um tipo de cara que a faria ver estrelas, e até que ela gostava da ideia. Estava começando a ficar estranho chegar perto dele sem conseguir controlar essas ideias malucas.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - Minako perguntou, tentando afastar todos os pensamentos nada puritanos que a dominaram por segundos ao examiná-lo de cima a baixo.

\- Teria tempo para um café? - Saitou olhou para cima.

\- Sério, isso?

\- A gente vai conversar ou ficar se perguntando coisas sem realmente responder?

\- Ok… - Minako apertou os olhos com os dedos - um café!

E caminharam em um silêncio desconfortável até o estabelecimento mais próximo do campus. Escolheram uma mesa isolada encostada no vidro decorado com letra cursiva indicando as promoções do dia que dava para o lado de fora.

Uma garçonete sorridente anotou o pedido de ambos rapidamente - Minako agradeceu aos deuses, pois, ainda estava morta de fome - e quando ela se retirou, Saitou coçou a cabeça, um tanto quanto desconfortável e começou a falar:

\- É muito bom ver você depois de tantos anos - ele apoiou os braços na mesa e cruzou as mãos uma na outra, brincando com o polegar.

\- Depois de eu ter te matado, essa era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir.

\- Eu me referia mais a época da gangue, sabe?

\- Ah… - Minako mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco insegura. Não havia razão para hostilidade, havia? - Líder de gangue, guitarrista de banda… Uau!

\- É - deu de ombros. - Acho que eu precisava de algo para colocar um pouco da raiva para fora. Vamos combinar que tocar um instrumento é um tanto melhor do que sair arrumando confusão por aí.

\- É diferente, eu nunca imaginaria.

\- Pensando no seu "eu" do passado, tão séria, eu também não imaginaria você como estudante de belas artes.

\- Tem razão, acho que até combina com você isso, vocês tocam bem.

\- Obrigado.

\- Por que você…. - Minako foi interrompida pela garçonete que deixava os pedidos em frente a eles. Ela nunca foi tão feliz em ver um milkshake de baunilha na vida.

Saitou ficou ali, admirando a garota tomar o milkshake, os olhos dela se iluminando a cada gole. Se Minako soubesse que ele daria o mundo para ser o canudinho, Saitou tinha certeza que ela o faria de gato e sapato. Eles haviam acabado de se encontrar de novo, mas que diabos era aquela sensação de necessidade?

Aquele sentimento involuntário que havia tomado conta dele após vê-la no show, o mesmo que fizera com que ele implorasse a Jumin para saber onde ela estaria e o mesmo que gritava dentro dele que Saitou poderia, e queria, ser o canudinho.

\- Olha... Antes que você pergunte de novo: Jumin me disse onde você estaria. Não brigue muito com ele. Eu, praticamente, ordenei.

\- Sempre autoritário, né? - Minako não conseguiu evitar a piada.

\- Bom, algumas coisas não mudam - Minako jurou ter visto um brilho predatório nos olhos dele.

\- Então, do que você se lembra?

\- Praticamente tudo - Saitou tomou um gole demorado do café. - As memórias entre o Negaverso e viver no quarto do mestre como uma pedra são um pouco turvas, mas de resto, e quando digo resto é sobre mil anos atrás, eu me lembro bem.

Então ele se lembrava muito bem de tudo. Aquela conversa estava muito esquisita.

\- Por que foi atrás de mim?

\- De verdade? - Saitou relaxou os ombros e viu Minako balançar a cabeça em um sinal positivo. - Eu não sei.

\- Você…. Não sabe? - Minako levantou as mãos no ar, fazendo sinal de não entender.

\- Olha, Minako, eu realmente não sei explicar. Eu vi você e sábado e desde então eu não consigo nem me concentrar direito. Em um primeiro momento, eu achei que era só por não saber se você sabia quem eu era, então eu falei com Jumin no domingo de manhã e ele me contou tudo. Então, eu achei que eu ficaria tranquilo. Você sabia, não contaria a ninguém, mas eu continuei inquieto! Aí eu perturbei Jumin a manhã toda para me dizer onde você estaria porque eu precisava tirar a dúvida dessa… Dessa _coisa_ que não me deixa nem dormir.

Minako esperava sinceridade, mas talvez não tanta. Além disso, se ele ainda parecia tão incrivelmente lindo sem dormir, ela nem queria pensar o que Saitou poderia fazer com os pensamentos dela estando perfeitamente descansado.

Ela não queria, e nem iria, admitir nem de longe que também não dormira nada, que tivera um baita PT e a culpa era dele.

\- E conversar comigo resolve a sua "coisa"? - Minako desenhou aspas no ar.

\- Acho que saber que vai ficar tudo bem entre a gente, resolve.

\- Sem ressentimentos - girou o canudo no copo, agora vazio, e olhou para fora. - Se você não se importar, eu preciso ir embora.

\- Eu posso levar você, se quiser.

A loira quase recusou, quase. Mas lembrou da humilhação de horas antes, de correr atrás do ônibus, dos minutos esperando no ponto e, principalmente, do sanduíche espatifado no chão. Preferível pegar uma carona, chegar logo e ficar na comodidade do lar. Preferível até eles chegarem no estacionamento da universidade e Saitou fazer apitar uma moto.

\- Aqui - Saitou disse casualmente, tirando um capacete do compartimento do banco e entregando para ela.

\- Não é inseguro andar sem capacete?

\- Eu estou sem o reserva, então, melhor que você esteja segura.

\- Obrigada - ela pegou o objeto, um pouco atônita.

\- Bom, - ele se sentou na moto, esperando ela subir logo atrás - segure firme!

Mais uma coisa louca entrando para a conta daqueles últimos três dias. Minako estava com Saitou. Agarrada a ele, com o cheiro dele impregnado no capacete que ela usava atingindo-a como um soco no nariz e aquele homem maravilhoso completamente perigoso - e, de novo, não de um jeito que ela o qual ela estava acostumada a bater - dirigindo uma moto com os cabelos ao vento.

Ali, colados, ambos podiam jurar que haviam sido tomados por uma onda de eletricidade. Saitou reprimiu a vontade de parar a moto e ver o que aconteceria se eles chegassem mais perto ainda.

Quando chegaram ao prédio onde Minako morava, o sol já estava descendo, pintando o céu de Kyoto com os primeiros tons de laranja. Foi impossível para Saitou não reparar em como os raios de sol refletiam nos cabelos dela quando Minako tirou o capacete.

\- O que foi? - Minako estendeu a mão para entregar a ele o capacete.

\- Nada - Saitou encostou os dedos nos dela, e arrepiou. Aquilo era possível? - Minako… Você também… sente?

\- Sinto…? - Minako estava mordendo o interior das bochechas, um pouco nervosa.

\- Nada, esquece - Saitou deu de ombros.

Ele estava prestes a colocar o capacete e subir na moto quando sentiu um puxão nada delicado - ela era bem forte - em seu braço para virá-lo. Como um golpe, os lábios dela grudaram nos dele e o mundo girou.

Saitou não conseguiu reagir rapidamente, mas quando a cabeça assimilou o que realmente estava acontecendo, foi impossível não envolvê-la pela cintura. Aquela sensação elétrica, aqueles impulsos quase primitivos, o corpo em chamas em resposta a aquela necessidade, tudo gritava descontrolado nos corpos de ambos.

Beijaram-se como se nada no mundo importasse e o beijo, apesar de todas as singularidades de sua vida atual, ainda era o mesmo do qual se lembravam séculos atrás. Tudo naquela aproximação ainda era muito igual. Aquela coisa que era quase uma necessidade, que se encaixava perfeitamente, aquela química que só eles tinham e ninguém mais.

\- Acho que eu também sinto - Minako concluiu, ofegante, encostando a testa na dele.

\- Algumas coisas não mudam - Saitou sorriu contra os lábios dela, antes de roubar mais um beijo rápido.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Eu fiquei 3 meses escrevendo essa joça.**  
 **De novo, não tinha final e eu escrevi um que não me agradou.**  
 **Acho que fica bem nítido onde a minha inspiração quebrou nessa fic. xD**  
 **Minha ideia era essa, mas sabe quando você não sabe como executar?**  
 **Eu meixma.**  
 **NWAY. É o que tem pra hoje xD**  
 **No mais, eu sei que eu fui muito louca de colocar o Kun-kun guitarrista rebelde, mas sei lá... Dar uma quebrada na ideia do CEO multimilionário e partir pro clichê do músico, eu gosto kkkkkkkkkkkkkk... (descrições totalmente baseadas em caras que me atraem, inclusive as tattoo no braço :v (Inclusive meninas, dica: músicos estão na lista de coisas que vocês devem manter longe da vagina de vocês -q)**  
 **AH! Queria dizer que eu fiz essa fic unicamente pra meu bebe Judite brilhar. De nada.**_


	7. Direção

**_Disclaimer: Como sempre, Sailor Moon não me pertence, caso se pertencesse Sailor V seria personagem principal pra sempre e Kunzite é que seria o par romântico pra sempre, of course._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a sétima e última (aaaah D:) pra o mês VK 2018, enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 7: Direção_**

 _"When I see your face_  
 _There is not a thing that I would change_  
 _Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are"  
_ _Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars_

 **Sentido**

Kunzite corria, como fazia todas as manhãs. O sol ameno da manhã do Reino Dourado batendo no rosto, o ar gélido sendo reivindicado pelos pulmões a cada passo. Aos poucos, foi diminuindo o ritmo, parando quando, enfim, chegou a grande fonte dos fundos do jardim da realeza terrestre.

O general estava hiperventilando. Kunzite agarrou os joelhos, os lábios entreabertos, a cabeça erguida e os olhos fechados, como se aquela posição fosse favorável para que pudesse puxar o ar que lhe faltava mais rapidamente. A túnica branca de linho estava colada ao peito do general, mostrando algumas nuances do corpo treinado, e os fios soltos do rabo de cavalo grudavam no rosto e pingavam suor, revelando que aquele havia sido um treino intenso.

\- Você um dia vai morrer fazendo isso! - E lá estava ela, Venus. Sentada a beira da fonte, pernas cruzadas e com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- Duvido muito eu morreria só por causa de uma corrida matinal - Kunzite recuperou a postura e se aproximou, enchendo as mãos de água e jogando no rosto, deslizando a mão no pescoço, como se aliviasse alguma tensão.

Risadinhas foram ouvidas ao fundo. Venus observou algumas moças em vestidos brancos e cestas nas mãos - reconheceu como sacerdotisas do rei - lançarem olhares para o general shitennou. Uma delas se demorou a observar os movimentos do homem que tentava relaxar os músculos. A mulher percorreu o olhar na abertura da camisa - típico dele - e Venus poderia jurar que vira ela acompanhar uma gota de água que atravessou lábios, queixo, pescoço, até sumir no peitoral do shitennou em segundos. A sacerdotisa sorria timidamente, até ser puxada pela amiga, que comentou algo e riu baixinho. Era uma risada cúmplice, que Venus reconheceria em qualquer lugar. O comportamento travesso das jovens era o mesmo que ela costumava dividir com as amigas na adolescência.

\- Você é bem popular, né? - Venus provocou.

\- Não diria "popular" - deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Não seja modesto - deu uma cotovelada cúmplice nas costelas de Kunzite. - Não é a primeira vez que vejo sacerdotisas ou mulheres da corte do seu mestre suspirando na sua direção.

\- Elas fazem o mesmo na presença de Endymion, de qualquer Shitennou ou qualquer homem que ofereça uma perspectiva de futuro com status, não é como se fosse algo a ver comigo.

\- Está me dizendo que acha que elas só olham na sua direção e dão risadinhas porque você tem uma posição privilegiada? - Venus levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Exatamente - jogou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos para aproveitar um pouco do calor ameno da manhã.

Venus riu. Ela sabia que Kunzite era um homem muito ligado aos deveres, sério demais e de poucas palavras, mas ele só poderia estar brincando, Kunzite estava muito longe de não ser atraente.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, medindo o shitennou de cima a baixo. Venus gostava de como ele era diferente de qualquer pessoa que havia cruzado o seu caminho: pele escura em contraste com o cabelo branco, o maxilar marcado, o pomo de adão proeminente, as cicatrizes, um pouco mais claras que a pele, escondidas sob as vestes, o nariz reto e os lábios bem desenhados tornavam o conjunto da obra muito marcante. E, definitivamente, ela gostava do que via.

\- O que foi? - Kunzite abriu um dos olhos, encontrando a expressão examinadora dela.

Venus gostava também daqueles olhos claros e cinzentos como uma manhã chuvosa. E ela sabia que ele podia ser a própria tempestade se quisesse, mas que Kunzite sempre optava por ser gentil.

\- Você é até bem bonitinho.

\- Bonitinho?

\- Eu diria, bem mais do que isso… Ora, você é bonitão mesmo.

\- A deusa da beleza está me dizendo isso? - Kunzite tentou fazer piada.

Venus começou a brincar com o próprio cabelo e se aproximou dele o bastante para que só ele pudesse ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

\- Acredite ou não, a deusa da beleza é bem criteriosa com quem ela divide a cama.

Venus riu, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca. Adorava colocar o general em situações constrangedoras. Ele era sempre tão seguro e tão sério, que chegava a ser divertido quebrar o muro de parcialidade dele.

\- Venus…. Cuidado! - Alertou, desviando o olhar e, tentando, inutilmente, esconder o rubor nas bochechas.

\- Você se subestima muito - Venus deu uma cutucadinha carinhosa no nariz dele. - Você atrai olhares de todas as direções.

\- Você é quem faz isso, não eu.

\- Eu estou acostumada com isso, querido - apontou para si mesma, como se fosse óbvio o que estava dizendo. - Mas pelo jeito, você não.

\- Não tenho tempo para me preocupar com olhares alheios quando tenho apenas um direcionado a mim - Kunzite sorriu triunfante quando viu aquela imagem rara de uma Venus, desprevenida, corando.

\- Você diz para que eu tenha cuidado, mas não segura a própria língua, não é? - A loira recuperou-se bem rápido do constrangimento, fingindo um biquinho.

\- A minha língua... - Kunzite entrou no jogo que ela fazia e falou baixo o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. - Eu deveria segurá-la? Você parece gostar muito quando não.

Venus compreendeu e um brilho malicioso percorreu seus olhos ao pegar o sentido nada puritano daquelas palavras. A princesa venusiana mudou completamente de postura, aquele jeito despreocupado e leve, com os movimentos calculados que indicavam a Kunzite exatamente que ela havia entendido o que ele queria dizer.

\- Me diga uma coisa, general - A voz de Venus soava quase como um ronronar - há muitas mulheres que olham para você, mas quantas delas sabem dizer onde fica o seu quarto?

\- Apenas uma - um dos raros sorrisos de lado de Kunzite apareceu ao responder a pergunta.

Venus sorriu de volta e colocou os fios de cabelo soltos atrás da orelha. A loira se virou de costas para ele e seguiu, rebolando de um jeito bem característico, seu caminho. Kunzite a seguiu na mesma direção.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Uma das únicas que eu tinha pronta e até que fiquei satisfeita xD  
Cabô? :(  
Cabô, ano que vem tem mais se Serenity permitir!**_  
 _ **Foi ótimo e, pela primeira vez, COMPLETEI ESSA JOÇA!**_  
 _ **Obrigada Pandora Imperatrix e Ayashi Purple, por todo ano entrarem nessa s2**_


End file.
